Pups & The Summer Camp Of Horror
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias, his family & friends begin filming a new kid friendly horror themed TV show with the 1ST story arc being set at a summer camp where everyone begins going missing 1 by 1. What are the causes for the disappearances & who's the mastermind of them?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE SUMMER CAMP OF HORROR **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a bright, warm & sunny Monday morning. Everyone in Adventure Bay had woken up & gotten ready for what the day had in store for them. Angel, Elias, Kelly, Terry, Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie, Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie, Mayabella, Ryder, Alex, Julius, Justina, Precious' Owner, Andy, Courtney, Noelle, Seth, Judith, Timothy, Miss Spearwood, Virginia, Scrap, Carlana, Jake, Mr Porter, Mayor Goodway, Gustavo & the PAW Patrol had all woken up early & headed to a summer camp located on the outskirts of Adventure Bay. They were about to begin filming a new TV show Elias had thought of called "City Of Scares". It was a kid friendly horror TV series set in Adventure Bay & the surrounding areas. In the show Adventure Bay was called Spooky Cove & it focused on various scary adventures that the characters went on. Each adventure was made up of a 5-episode arc with the 1ST episode of each arc being the start of 1 story & the 5TH episode being the end of each story arc. The 1ST story arc was called "Camp Scream". It was about a group of kids who attended a summer camp where people start going missing leaving the others to investigate in the hopes of discovering what had caused the disappearances. After everyone arrived at the summer camp they began preparing for filming of the 1ST episode. As the equipment was being set up everyone talked about the excitement they felt getting to be part of the show.

"I never would've thought we'd get to do something like this. What an exciting experience it's going to be" said Andy as he jumped around & smiled excitedly.

"Indeed. What other story arcs do you think will be used in the show?" asked Courtney in a curious voice.

"I don't know. If I had to guess maybe there'd be stories about ghosts, monsters, demons, haunted houses, aliens, mad scientists & so on. There are heaps of possibilities" said Seth.

"Nowadays there aren't very many kid friendly horror shows on TV. Maybe this show will serve as a revival for the genre" said Judith in an uncertain tone.

"That'd be awesome. I bet this show will be just as much to film as the Change Of Heart movie" said Timothy with an eager smile.

"I had fun doing that. What roles do you think we'll all get to play?" asked Miss Spearwood in an uncertain manner.

"If this story arc is set at summer camp I'd assume the roles would likely focus on campers, counsellors & maybe even escaped killers or some other type of threat" said Virginia as everyone got the equipment set up. Once the cameras, lighting, costumes & set pieces were put in place everyone was handed their scripts that showed who played what role. All the pups were given the roles of camp pets, most of the kids were given roles as campers, Courtney, Timothy & most of the adults were given the roles of camp counsellors, Mr Porter had the role of camp chef, Gustavo & Mayor Goodway were given roles as the owners of the camp & Noelle played the younger sibling of Courtney's character. After everyone was given their scripts Corey addressed them.

"OK everyone we're just about ready to begin. Each of you should have your respective roles highlighted to show which characters you portray. Today we'll focus on the 1ST of the 5 episodes. I'll give you a few minutes to prepare yourselves" said Corey.

Everyone took the opportunity to change into the costumes meant for their characters while reading through the script trying to memorise the lines their characters spoke. They were all determined to put on a good show worth watching.

"I can't wait to get started. This show will be lots of fun to make" said Elias as he smiled excitedly while changing into his costume.

"Indeed. I hope there'll be plenty of moments for us to act out a romance between our characters. The more moments like that there are the better" said Kelly as she smiled flirtatiously at Elias.

"Don't worry there are. You'll do a great job just like everyone else" said Elias in an encouraging voice.

"Thanks. You'll also play your part well. Let's kiss for good luck" said Kelly as she pressed her lips against Elias'. Elias held Kelly close as they passionately locked lips. After a few minutes they broke apart while smiling warmly & staring deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kelly" said Elias.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly.

"OK places everyone. It's time to start filming" said Corey as he sat in his director chair. Everyone got in place as they prepared to begin the 1ST scene. Once they were all in the right spot Corey grabbed a clapper board & held it in front of the camera.

"Scene 1 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. The opening scene began with a shot of the cabins & the recreational areas of the campsite with everything being relatively peaceful. It then switched to show a bus pulling up by the front of the camp. Once it came to a stop the kids on board disembarked. As they stood by the front gate to the camp they all gasped & smiled joyfully.

"This is going to be the best summer camp experience ever" said Alex in an excited voice.

"You said it. I hope we get to come here every summer" said Julius with an enthusiastic smile.

"Me too. I can't wait to see what activities we get to participate in" said Justina as she jumped up & down in excitement.

"Let's get our stuff. We'll need to see which cabins we're staying in" said Precious' Owner as she & the other kids went over to the luggage compartment of the bus. After it was opened they all grabbed their stuff & walked into the campgrounds. Wooden cabins were neatly spaced out in rows with the mess hall, playground, sport fields, swimming pool, gymnasium & restrooms scattered around the area behind the cabins.

"Wow this place is enormous" said Ace as she looked around at everything.

"I can tell we're all going to have a fantastic summer" said Carlos in a confident tone.

"The thing I'm looking forward to the most is anything that'll get my adrenaline racing. The bigger the rush the better" said Danny as he thought about the various adrenaline pumping activities that'd be on offer.

"That swimming pool looks nice. Maybe later we can all go for a dip" said Katie in a hopeful manner.

"Good idea. Nothing beats a nice swim on a warm summer day" said Mayabella as she cheerfully smiled.

"For now, we should get to the gym. The orientation meeting will establish everything we need to know" said Ryder as he & the other kids walked towards the gym.

"Cut. Well done guys. You're off to a strong start. I'll give you a little break before we begin the next scene" said Corey.

Everyone went to the area near where Corey's post had been set up. All the kids were handed work packages that acted as their schoolwork. As soon as they each received their work packages they got to work on them. The exercises inside included puzzles, math problems, trivia quizzes, memory tests & more. All the kids worked through the activities as quickly as possible hoping to get them over & done with. A short time later they all got in place for the 2ND scene to begin.

"Scene 2 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown entering the gym where several rows of chairs had been lined up in front of a stage for them to sit on. After walking over to the chairs & taking their seats Courtney, Timothy & the adults appeared. Gustavo & Mayor Goodway stepped forward to address everyone.

"Good morning kids. Welcome to Camp Pinewood. I'm Valentino DeMarco & this is my wife Cornelia. We're the owners of this camp" said Gustavo as he smiled warmly while speaking into the microphone.

"Behind us are our camp counsellors. Throughout your stay here they'll be supervising you & running all the scheduled activities. We also have our camp cook Mr Giuseppe. He'll be providing your meals throughout your stay" said Mayor Goodway in an eager voice.

"Before you get assigned to your cabins there are rules we have in place for you to follow: Obscene language, sexually inappropriate behaviour & violence will not be tolerated. The 1ST time you make an offence you'll be given a warning, your 2ND offence will result in solitary confinement for a 24-hour period & a 3RD offence will result in you being sent home early. You may not leave the camp grounds unsupervised & without permission. Although the activities aren't mandatory to participate in we encourage you to be as active as possible so that you all make the most of your time here. Regarding cabin assignments boys may not enter the girls' cabins for any reason & vice versa. After lights out unless you have a valid reason for doing so such as going to the bathroom you're not allowed out of your cabins until 7:00 in the morning. Lights out is at 9:00 every night. Breakfast is at 7:30 every morning, lunch is at 12:00 & dinner is at 5:30. If you have any issues that need to be addressed please let the counsellors know. They'll do everything possible to help you" said Gustavo.

"Now that the rules have been established let's get you settled in. I have a list of names here. This list contains the groups you'll be put in regarding sleeping arrangements. When I call your name stand to the side in your respective group" said Mayor Goodway as she began reading out names. Carlos, Elias, Danny, Ryder & Seth were put in 1 group, Ace, Katie, Kelly, Mayabella & Virginia were put in a 2ND group, Alex, Andy & Julius were put in the 3RD group & Justina & Precious' Owner were put in the last group. After being sorted into their respective groups the counsellors led them to the cabins they'd be staying in. As soon as they arrived at their respective cabins they went straight inside, claimed their bunks & set up their beds. Once everything was set in place they then ran out to the playground. All of them laughed & smiled as they played on the equipment.

"I love this place already. We're all going to have a summer vacation we'll never forget" said Elias as he zipped down the slide.

"Agreed. What do you think will be the 1ST activity we get to do?" asked Kelly as she swung back & forth on the swingset.

"Whatever it is I hope it's fun. It'd be a shame if it was something boring like carving sculptures or making plates" said Seth as he spun on the merry-go-round.

"Maybe it'll be something sport related. That'd be fun" said Virginia as she glided on the flying fox.

"I guess we'll just have to wait & see" said Andy as he & the other kids continued playing.

"Cut. Well done guys. We're going to have another break before the next scene is filmed" said Corey.

Just as they did earlier all the kids returned to where Corey sat & continued with the work packages. They all made lots of progress on their work & by the time the next scene was ready they'd almost completed the packages. Once scene 3 was ready everyone got in place by the swimming pool.

"Scene 3 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Everyone was shown by the swimming pool where a large inflatable obstacle course sat.

"Welcome to the 1ST camp activity everyone. As you can see we have an inflatable obstacle course for you to traverse. You'll all go 1 at a time trying to get across the entire course as fast as you can. Once you reach the end the next person can go. After you complete the course you'll return to the back of the line to wait for your next run. If you can all accumulate 250 laps within 30 minutes, you'll receive a special prize" said Ella as she smiled excitedly.

"Please line up. It can be in any order" said Ethan as the kids lined up to tackle the course. The younger kids went at the front while the older kids went at the back. The order was Alex, Andy, Julius, Justina, Precious' Owner, Ace, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie, Kelly, Mayabella, Ryder, Seth & Virginia. Once they were all lined up they waited for the signal to begin.

"3, 2, 1, GO" cried Ella & Ethan as they began timing the run. Alex raced onto the course attempting to make it to the other side as quickly as possible. The obstacles included jumping over & crawling under inflatable hurdles, manoeuvring around swaying posts, crawling through a tunnel, crossing a gap over water using an inflatable beam, climbing over an inflatable wall & sliding down an inflatable slide into the water. Everyone cheered Alex on as he ran through the course diligently.

"ALEX, ALEX HE'S OUR MAN. IF HE CAN'T DO IT NOBODY CAN" cheered the kids as they clapped, jumped & pumped their fists in the air excitedly.

"This is easy. Whatever the prize is I know we'll win it. There's no way we can lose" said Alex in a confident voice as he neared the end of the course. Once he finished Andy began his run with everyone cheering him on. Alex swam back to the line & waited for his next turn. The shot then switched to Courtney holding Noelle in her arms. Noelle suddenly began to cry as Courtney noticed a foul odour.

"Looks like you need a diaper change Brynn. Let's go" said Courtney as she headed for the change rooms while trying to calm Noelle down. Once they arrived at the change rooms Courtney went over to the diaper changing table where she grabbed a fresh diaper & baby wipes. She then proceeded to remove the soiled diaper before wiping Noelle's rear end to clean up the remaining mess before putting a new diaper on her. She then threw the soiled diaper & dirty wipes in the bin before leaving the change rooms.

"Does that feel better Brynn?" asked Courtney as she smiled warmly at Noelle. Noelle babbled gibberish as she smiled. Just before they started heading back to the pool they heard what sounded like footsteps & a creepy laugh heading towards them.

"Who's there?" asked Courtney in a nervous voice. There was no reply as the footsteps & laughter got closer.

"This isn't funny. Don't make me knock sense into whichever of you is playing up" said Courtney as she walked around looking for where the sound was coming from. She looked all around but didn't see anything. After a few minutes of looking around the sounds stopped. As Courtney began feeling scared a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She gasped in terror as she turned around only to see Timothy.

"Jonathan that wasn't funny" said Courtney in an annoyed voice.

"What are you talking about Emily?" asked Timothy as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I heard you walking over while laughing in a creepy manner. Who else would it have been?" asked Courtney.

"I don't know. Let's just get back to the pool. The campers have made quite a lot of progress" said Timothy.

"I can imagine" said Courtney as she & Timothy began heading back to the pool with Noelle. As they passed the mess hall a pair of hands suddenly reached out & grabbed Noelle before disappearing causing Courtney & Timothy to gasp & jump back in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" cried Courtney in a scared voice.

"I don't know. We better go after whoever that was" said Timothy as Courtney & himself went looking for the person that abducted Noelle. They ran around the mess hall trying to see if there was anyone or anything that'd help track Noelle down.

"BRYNN WHERE ARE YOU?" cried Courtney.

"WHOEVER TOOK BRYNN BETTER GIVE HER BACK OR ELSE" yelled Timothy as a creaking sound was heard. Courtney & Timothy then noticed that the back door to the mess hall was slightly ajar. They crept over & went through the back hoping to find Noelle. As soon as they stepped inside the door suddenly slammed shut. There were no windows & no lights making the room pitch black.

"I can't see a thing. How do we get out of here?" asked Courtney as she felt around for a way out.

"I have a flashlight. That'll help" said Timothy as he retrieved a flashlight from his pocket & turned it on. As Courtney & himself pointed the flashlight at the door they suddenly heard clattering nearby.

"What is that?" asked Courtney in a fearful tone.

"Let's see" said Timothy as he turned his flashlight to focus on the area the sound came from. The moment he did a person wearing a pale white mask, a long black trench coat & a fedora hat holding a fake chainsaw appeared. Courtney & Timothy screamed in horror as they dropped the flashlight. Before they could escape the mysterious figure grabbed them & tied gags around their mouths to drown out their cries & screams before knocking them unconscious with a blow to the head via a chef's mallet.

"Perfect. Everything is starting to fall into place. Soon our master plan will be set in motion" said the masked figure as it laughed evilly before dragging Courtney, Noelle & Timothy away. Nobody else noticed since they were all still down at the pool taking turns on the inflatable obstacle course. The shot then panned back to the pool area where all the kids were still running through the obstacle course as fast as they could while everyone else cheered them on.

"Keep going guys. You've reached 100 laps. Only 150 more to go before you earn the prize" said Ella in an encouraging manner.

"You have 15 minutes left. Keep going" said Ethan as the kids continued running laps. By this point they were feeling a bit tired but all of them were determined to earn the prize.

"We can do this, guys. Keep your eyes on the prize" said Elias.

"I hope we get to use this inflatable course throughout our stay here. That'd be awesome" said Kelly with hope in her voice.

"It sure would. Nothing's more fun in the pool than getting to use an inflatable obstacle course" said Elias as he smiled excitedly.

"You said it. Pool inflatables are always guaranteed to make people excited for swimming" said Kelly.

All the kids continued powering through the course. Soon they reached 200 laps. By this point there were only 10 minutes left for them to reach the deadline.

"You're nearly there, guys. Don't stop now" said Ella as she kept a close eye on her stopwatch while glancing up to see how well everyone was doing.

"Victory is within reach. You can do it" said Ethan in an enthusiastic tone. By this point all the kids were feeling tired from how much energy they were putting into the course. Eventually the last 60 seconds came around with 249 laps completed. Katie was the camper that'd complete the 250TH lap to earn the prize.

"GO LISETTE. YOU CAN DO IT" cheered the campers as Katie began traversing the course again.

"I can do this. Soon we'll have the prize within reach" said Katie as she traversed through the obstacles as fast as she could. As the seconds ticked away everyone became anxious as they held their breath in anticipation unsure of whether Katie would make it in time or not. Katie managed to reach the end of the course in 30 seconds meaning she had another 30 seconds to finish her lap. Despite swimming as fast as she could exhaustion soon began to set in. Ella & Ethan began counting down the last 10 seconds as Katie reached the edge of the pool.

"YOU'RE ALMOST THERE. WIN THE PRIZE FOR US" cheered the campers as Katie ran as fast as she could to the end of the line so that the final lap was completed. Everyone knew it'd be a photo finish as the last seconds were counted down. With all the strength she could muster Katie got herself to the end of the line. Ella & Ethan stopped timing once this happened.

"Good job everyone. The result was incredibly close. I can now reveal that the goal was reached with… 1 millisecond remaining. Congratulations you win the prize" said Ella in an excited voice. The kids cheered happily knowing that they succeeded.

"Your prize is in the mess hall. Let's go" said Ethan as he & the others headed to the mess hall.

"Cut. That was fantastic. You guys now have another break. You all earned it" said Corey.

Everyone headed back over to where Corey was & began work on the last remaining activities on their work packages. All the while they tried to catch their breath from how exhausted they were from continuously running laps on the course.

"What a workout that was. I'm glad we managed to get it done without collapsing from exhaustion" said Elias as he took deep breaths to cool down.

"Me too. That was easily the most fun scene we've filmed so far. I hope there are heaps of other scenes with exciting activities in them" said Kelly as she wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Maybe sometime in the not too distant future we can have an inflatable obstacle course installed down at Adventure Beach for everyone to enjoy" said Ryder as he finished his work package.

"That's a great idea. It'd be the best attraction on Adventure Beach" said Katie as she smiled excitedly. Soon everyone had finished their work packages. Once they did they headed to the mess hall to continue filming.

"Scene 4 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids, Ella & Ethan were shown walking to the mess hall. Once they reached the doors Ella & Ethan addressed the kids.

"Well done completing the objective for the inflatable obstacle course everyone. You've all earned a fantastic reward" said Ella as she smiled enthusiastically.

"Ready to see what it is?" asked Ethan.

"YES" cried the kids as they jumped up & down while smiling excitedly. Ella & Ethan looked at each other & nodded while smiling before opening the doors to the mess hall. The kids quickly noticed that there was an all you can eat buffet set up for them.

"You've all won an all you can eat buffet for lunch. All your favourite foods are there" said Ella in an eager voice.

"Dig in kids. It's all yours" said Ethan in an encouraging tone. All the kids ran over to the buffet table & grabbed their plates before helping themselves to the food on offer. Burgers, chips, wedges, nuggets, pizza, pies, sausage rolls, cakes, brownies, pastries, cookies, popcorn, mac & cheese, chocolate, candy, nachos & other snacks & meals were arranged along the entire table. After the kids piled up what they wished to eat they proceeded to sit at the tables & tuck in. All of them happily devoured everything on their plates. The taste of the food stimulated the kids' senses & offered burst of delicious flavours complimented by textures that fit each dish to perfection.

"This is the best lunch buffet ever. I wish we could have this for every meal during our stay" said Ace as she washed down her food with a refreshing glass of sweet lemonade.

"Me too. No restaurant could ever compare to this kind of meal" said Carlos as he went to grab some more food.

"If I was able to I'd try 1 of everything. That's how good the food is" said Danny as he put his hand on his stomach feeling a bit full.

"We worked hard to earn this. I'm glad we beat the obstacle course" said Mayabella as she put her dirty dishware aside.

"As long as we continue working hard in the activities set for us we should be able to earn every reward that the camp has in store for us" said Virginia in a confident manner. Soon everyone had finished eating what they could. They then began holding idle conversation with each other.

"This is wonderful. I've never seen such a large group of kids feel so happy like this before" said Ella as she smiled in satisfaction.

"Me either. Let's get our own lunch. I'm starving" said Ethan as he licked his lips. Ella & himself then went to get the food they desired before taking their seats & feasting on their meal.

"Where do you think the other counsellors are? They're missing out big time" said Ella as she savoured every bite of food on her plate.

"That's their loss. Let's enjoy what we have" said Ethan as he drank some refreshingly sweet orange juice. Everyone continued holding idle conversation with each other as they sat & ate lunch.

"Cut. Fantastic job everyone. Let's get the next scene ready" said Corey.

Everyone left the mess hall & returned to where Corey sat. Carlana & Jake then went over to the cabin where the counsellors stayed at to prepare for the next scene.

"Scene 5 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Carlana & Jake walked to the front door of the counsellor cabin holding hands & smiling.

"It's nice to be able to have time to ourselves. I doubt we'll get many opportunities to do this during the remainder of camp" said Carlana as she smiled & stared deep into Jake's eyes.

"Don't worry we'll make sure every moment of alone time we have is special" said Jake as he smiled at Carlana before opening the door to the cabin. Carlana & himself then went inside before locking the door & closing the windows making sure nobody could see them from the outside.

"I've been waiting all day for this" said Carlana as she smirked flirtatiously at Jake.

"Me too. Come here cutie" said Jake as he wrapped his arms around Carlana & pressed his lips against hers. Carlana held Jake close as they passionately locked lips. They initially remained standing up but after a few seconds they lay on 1 of the beds while continuing to cuddle & kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart while still being held in each other's arms.

"I love you Thomas" said Carlana as she stroked the side of Jake's face with her hand.

"I love you too Desiree" said Jake as he played with Carlana's hair. Neither of them had noticed that the cloaked figure from earlier had been hiding in the cabin the entire time watching them lock lips. The figure was hiding in the shadows out of sight waiting for the right moment. Carlana & Jake soon got up from the bed & went to leave the cabin. Just as they approached the door they heard what sounded like knocking.

"Who was that?" asked Carlana as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It's probably 1 of the counsellors wondering where we are" said Jake as he went to unlock the door. The cloaked figure then appeared from the shadows wielding the fake chainsaw. Carlana & Jake screamed in horror as they tried to open the door & run but the cloaked figure knocked them unconscious with a blow to the head using the same mallet from earlier.

"Looks like those 2 haven't watched any horror movies before. They made this easy. The best part is that nobody even knows what's happening. The plan is now 1 step closer to success with these 2 halfwits in our hands" said the figure as it laughed evilly while dragging Carlana & Jake away unnoticed by anyone else.

"Cut. We're going to take another break for the next scene to be set up" said Corey.

All the kids headed to the playground to pass time. They laughed & smiled while playing on the equipment & running around. A short time later the next scene was ready. Harry, Susie & the kids went over to the basketball courts to begin filming scene 6.

"Scene 6 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Harry & Susie stood in front of the kids smiling eagerly.

"We have something special for all of you. It'll be a wonderful surprise" said Harry in an excited voice.

"Let's bring it in" said Susie as a giant present shaped box was brought onto the basketball court. All the kids murmured to themselves about what they thought was inside.

"I'm sure you're all curious to see what's inside. Time to reveal what it is" said Harry as he & Susie went to opposite ends of the box preparing to open it.

"Enjoy the surprise" said Susie as the box was opened. Angel, Chase, Everest, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Scrap, Skye, Tracker, Terry & Zuma emerged from the box smiling & wagging their tails excitedly. All the kids began clapping & cheering in excitement upon seeing the pups.

"YAY WE HAVE PUPS" cried the kids as they jumped around ecstatically.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Pita" said Angel.

"I'm Shep" said Chase.

"My name's Husk" said Everest.

"Hi I'm Dalton" said Marshall.

"I'm Mixy" said Rocky.

"My name's B.B" said Rubble.

"Hi I'm A.B" said Scrap.

"I'm Spanoodle" said Skye.

"My name's Potter" said Tracker.

"Hi I'm Staffy" said Terry.

"I'm Labib" said Zuma as all the kids shook the pups' paws & petted them.

"They're all cute" said Andy as he gave each pup a hug.

"They sure are. Do they live here?" asked Seth in a curious voice.

"Correct. They're the camp pets" said Harry with a warm smile.

"Throughout your time here you'll all get to play with them. Doesn't that sound fun?" asked Susie in an eager tone.

"It sure does. This camp just got heaps better" said Elias in a cheerful manner.

"Agreed. Best surprise ever" said Kelly as the kids continued to pet the pups.

"Cut. Fantastic work guys. We're having another break while everything gets set up for the next scene" said Corey.

All the kids & pups went to the playground & spent time playing together. They were all having so much fun that the time passed by faster than they expected. As soon as the next scene was ready everyone got into place at the mess hall.

"Scene 7 take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown lining up getting ready to eat dinner. Miss Spearwood was in the mess hall supervising everyone.

"Once you get your food take a seat. You can only have more if you ask for permission 1ST" said Miss Spearwood as the kids waited in line for their food. 1 by 1 they went over to Mr Porter who served them some roast beef, roast potatoes & roast vegetables topped with gravy.

"Enjoy your roast dinner kids. I put a lot of work into this" said Mr Porter as he continued serving dinner. Soon all the kids had been served. They all took their seats & tucked in. The roast beef was juicy & succulent with a slightly salty taste, The potatoes had a firm but melt in your mouth consistency & the vegetables were juicy with the gravy complimenting the food nicely & giving it a burst of flavour.

"This is a great roast. I've never eaten anything tastier than this before" said Alex as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Me either. I think this is an indication that the food being served here will be top quality" said Julius as he wiped gravy off his face.

"Mr Giuseppe is a fantastic chef. Do you think he's worked in a 5-star restaurant before?" asked Justina in a curious voice.

"Probably. I bet all the kids love this food. They're all devouring it" said Precious' Owner as the kids gobbled down their dinner. After they finished eating they threw away the rubbish & placed their trays on the counter so that they could be cleaned.

"OK kids you have a short period of time before lights out. You're free to do what you want" said Miss Spearwood.

All the kids left the mess hall & went off to do their own thing. Andy, Seth & Virginia decided to play with the pups who were eating their own dinner.

"Hey pups. We have some time left before we go to bed. Want to play?" asked Andy with an eager smile.

"OK. What do you want to play?" asked Everest as she smiled & wagged her tail excitedly.

"How about we go to the basketball courts & shoot some hoops? That'll be fun" said Seth in an enthusiastic voice.

"Excellent. I'm in" said Tracker as he finished eating.

"Anyone else coming?" asked Virginia.

"I'll come too. Let's go" said Scrap as Andy, Everest, himself, Seth, Tracker & Virginia headed to the basketball courts. As soon as they arrived they grabbed a basketball & began shooting hoops.

"Watch me score" said Andy as he dribbled the ball to the hoop & sunk a basket.

"Good shot Oswald. My turn" said Seth as he dribbled the ball & performed a lay-up.

"Step aside boys. This is how a real sportswoman shoots a goal" said Virginia as she dribbled to the 3-point line & sunk a basket.

"I want to try. Pass it to me" said Everest as she was given the ball. She used her front paws to dribble the ball before jumping up & hitting the ball into the basket using her head.

"Nice 1 Husk. Let's give it a try" said Scrap as he took the ball & dribbled it using his head before sinking a basket by whacking the ball into it with his paws.

"It's my time to shine now. Here I go" said Tracker as he grabbed the ball & made a shot by bouncing the ball as high as he could into the basket. Everyone continued shooting hoops for a while as the sun began to set. Eventually Miss Spearwood showed up to let them know it was time for lights out.

"It's light out guys. You need to head back" said Miss Spearwood.

"OK. That was fun" said Andy as he grabbed the ball & put it back where the other balls were stored.

"Tomorrow will be even better. I can't wait to see what activities are in store" said Seth in an enthusiastic tone.

"Me either. This camp is going to be a blast" said Virginia as she & the others began heading back to the cabins. Just as they were leaving the basketball courts a smoke bomb was thrown at them which caused them to become confused.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? IS THERE A FIRE?" cried Everest as she struggled to see where she was going.

"I DON'T KNOW. I CAN'T SMELL ANYTHING" cried Scrap as he became disoriented by the smoke.

"I CAN BARELY SEE. THIS IS SCARY" cried Tracker as he & the others attempted to find a way out of the smoke. The cloaked figure from earlier proceeded to sneak up on everyone & knocked them out 1 by 1 with the same mallet before dragging them off. Nobody else knew what was going on since they were all in their cabins settling down for the night.

"Everyone here is a complete idiot. They're dropping like flies into our hands. Soon they'll all be at our mercy. Tomorrow the hunt will continue" said the cloaked figure as it continued dragging Andy, Everest, Miss Spearwood, Scrap, Seth, Tracker & Virginia away.

"Cut. That's a wrap for this episode. We'll get started on the next 1 tomorrow. Get a good night's rest guys" said Corey.

Everyone proceeded to bathe/shower in the camp bathrooms before returning to their cabins, changing into their pyjamas & hopping into bed. As Elias lay awake he thought about how well things had started off.

" _Everyone's off to a strong start with this series. I'm impressed with how well they're all playing their parts. If they keep up the good work, we'll make this show a hit. I look forward to seeing how the rest of the episodes in this story arc play out"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A-Maze-Ing Scares

The next morning after everyone had woken up they all began preparing for the beginning of the next episode to be filmed. Excitement filled the air as everyone got dressed & read through the scripts trying to memorize their lines.

"We're off to a good start so far. Let's keep the ball of hard work rolling" said Elias in a confident voice.

"Indeed. We can do a good job today just like how we did yesterday" said Kelly as she smiled excitedly.

"I can't wait to see what awesome activities we get to do when filming begins. The inflatable obstacle course was a great way to inject some fun into the previous episode. Today's episode will have fantastic scenes" said Ryder.

"I can't wait to get started. The more I think about filming the scenes the more enthusiastic I am about playing my part" said Katie as she & the others continued getting ready. Once all the lighting, set pieces & props had been set up filming was ready to commence. Everyone that portrayed characters who hadn't been kidnapped went into the mess hall to get the 1ST scene done. Once they were in place Corey held the clapper board up to the camera.

"Episode 2 Scene 1, take 1. Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown having idle conversation with each other. Harry & Susie then addressed everyone.

"Can we have your attention please everyone? We have something important to say" said Harry as the kids turned to look at him & Susie.

"I'm not sure if any of you have noticed but it appears that some of the campers, counselors & pups have gone missing. Have any of you seen them this morning?" asked Susie in a curious voice.

"No. I think the last time we saw them would've been last night" said Alex.

"It's rather strange how they've just disappeared so suddenly. It doesn't make sense" said Carlos as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll say. Where do you think they went?" asked Danny in an uncertain tone.

"I don't know. What do you think happened to them?" asked Ace in a nervous manner.

"It's anybody's guess. Maybe they'll show up a bit later" said Katie in a reassuring voice.

"If any of you do see them please be sure to let us know" said Harry.

"Anyways now that we've explained that let's have breakfast. We have a big day today" said Susie with an eager smile. All the kids proceeded to grab their food trays before lining up to get breakfast. Mr Porter served them some pancakes with butter & syrup with a glass of orange juice to go with it. After all the kids retrieved breakfast they took their seats & tucked in. The pancakes had a light fluffy texture & the addition of the butter & honey gave it a burst of flavor that made them a delight to eat. The orange juice was refreshing & sweet which served as a perfect way to cleanse everyone's palates.

"These are delicious. Mr Giuseppe really knows how to cook food to perfection" said Mayabella as she finished a mouthful of pancakes.

"I've never had pancakes that have tasted this good before. It's like a party has been thrown in my tummy" said Julius as he smiled in satisfaction.

"If we could have pancakes for every meal I'd be the happiest girl on Earth. It's my favorite breakfast food" said Justina as she gulped down her orange juice.

"It'd be even better if we could have any breakfast food for every meal. That'd be a nice treat" said Precious' Owner as she finished her meal. After all the kids had finished eating they took their trays over to the counter where they left them to be cleaned for later meals.

"Cut. Good start everybody. We're going to have a break so that we can get the next scene ready" said Corey.

All the kids were handed work packages containing the schoolwork that needed to be completed. As they all got a start on it they couldn't help but discuss how much fun they were having filming the show.

"I never realized how fun it is to film a movie or TV show. Even if we're not needed at the moment due to the events of the previous episode it's still cool getting to watch everyone act up close. No cinema can compare to this" said Andy as he worked on a maths worksheet.

"We're lucky to get this opportunity. This is something most people can only dream of" said Seth as he worked on a science themed quiz.

"It'll be exciting to see how the show will look once it airs on TV. All the effort we put into this will pay off & give us a rewarding feeling when we get to see the final product" said Virginia as she worked on a history timeline activity. After a short time the next scene was ready. Everyone got in place to continue filming.

"Scene 2, take 1, Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Harry, Susie & the kids were shown standing by a giant hedge maze.

"Welcome to the next activity. Behind us is a hedge maze. Your goal is to try & find your way to the centre of the maze as fast as you can. Once you reach the centre there's a lookout tower you must climb to the top of. Once you do that you'll find a flying fox that'll take you out of the maze & drop you off at the clearing near the basketball courts. You'll enter the maze 1 at a time & you can only have your turn once the person in front of you reaches the Lookout tower. Along the way you'll spot some signs with different letters on them. Try to remember those letters as once you're all through the maze you'll have to use the letters to spell out a word. If you can correctly identify the word you'll win a prize. Good luck everyone" said Harry with an enthusiastic smile.

"Please line up 1 at a time. It can be in any order" said Susie as all the kids proceeded to line up. Just like the previous day everyone lined up with the younger kids at the front & the older kids at the back. The order was Alex, Julius, Justina, Precious' Owner, Ace, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Katie, Kelly, Mayabella & finally Ryder. As soon as they were all lined up Harry & Susie prepared to start the run.

"OK now that you're all ready we'll get started. Once we say so you may begin" said Harry.

"Ready? GO" said Susie as she started timing on her stopwatch. Alex ran into the hedge maze determined to reach the centre. As he ran down the passages & turned corners he started spotting letter signs. The letters he saw were A & C.

"So far I'm doing well. If I get lucky there's a chance I might find all the letters throughout the maze" said Alex as he continued running through the passageways in the maze. Along the way he came across a few dead ends but each time he did he turned back & looked for other routes. Soon he reached the lookout tower. The 2 letter signs he spotted earlier were the only letters he found.

"I suppose 2 letters is pretty good for 1 person. I bet everyone else will do a good job looking for the other letters" said Alex as he went over to the flying fox & zipped down the line. Julius then entered the maze hoping to find as many letters s possible.

"This maze shouldn't be too difficult. There's no way we'll fail to decode the hidden word" said Julius as he navigated through the winding twists & turns of the maze. The letter signs he spotted were E & I. Soon he reached the lookout tower where he zipped down the line.

"HOORAY. THIS IS FUN" cried Julius as he zipped towards the ground. Justina then entered the maze for her turn. She saw the letters M & N. As soon as she reached the Lookout tower she grabbed the handlebars & soared through the air.

"Best maze ever. I hope there are others like this out there for us to explore" said Justina as she zoomed down the flying fox. The camera then focused on Rocky, Rubble & Zuma as they played hide & seek in the wooded area nearby.

"Better go hide guys. I'm right on your tail" said Rocky as he covered his eyes with his paws & started counting to 20. Rubble & Zuma ran off trying to hide.

"Do you think there are any good hiding places nearby?" asked Rubble as he & Zuma looked around for a place to hide.

"There should be. We just have to find it. We better hurry though. If we don't Mixy will catch us" said Zuma as they moved like serpents through the trees hoping to trick Rocky. Rocky soon finished counting.

"Ready or not here I come" said Rocky as he began running through the wooded area looking for Rubble & Zuma. Rubble had gone to hide in a hollow log & Zuma had hidden in a bush. Both of them remained as quiet & still as possible hoping that Rocky wouldn't find them.

"This is the perfect hiding spot. Mixy will never find me here" said Zuma as he peeked through the leaves trying to see if he could spot Rocky nearby. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He remained quiet & still not knowing who it was. Moments later he fell unconscious. The masked figure that'd been causing the abductions had used the same mallet to subdue Zuma. It then grabbed Zuma & continued walking through the forest. Soon it saw Rocky up ahead. Rocky was still searching high & low for Rubble & Zuma.

"I know you guys are around here somewhere. I'll find you sooner or later" said Rocky as he looked in trees, bushes & logs for Rubble & Zuma. The masked figure crept up behind him trying its best not to alert Rocky of its presence. Just as it got right behind Rocky he turned around.

"Who are you?" asked Rocky as he tilted his head in confusion. The masked figure remained silent & smacked Rocky with the mallet rendering him unconscious. It then picked him up & dragged him off. Rubble sat in his hiding place trying to listen out for Rocky. When he heard footsteps approach he assumed Rocky was nearby.

"I mustn't make a sound. If I remain as quiet as a mouse Mixy might think I'm somewhere else" said Rubble as the footsteps got closer. A few seconds later everything went silent. Rubble then saw a pup treat being thrown in front of him by an unseen person or pup.

"I need to be careful. If I'm quick I can snatch that pup treat & hide away again without being seen" said Rubble as he tiptoed over to where the treat was. After peeking out of the log to make sure that nobody was around he proceeded to gobble down the pup treat. It was apple flavored which Rubble enjoyed.

"That was delicious. I better hide again before Mixy sees me" said Rubble as he turned to hide back in the log. He then saw the masked figure as it raised its mallet. Rubble screamed in terror as he tried to run away but the masked figure threw a branch at Rubble that knocked him down & pinned him o the ground.

"HELP ME. THERE'S A MADMAN TRYING TO GET ME" cried Rubble as he tried in vain to escape. The masked figure walked over & knocked Rubble unconscious with the mallet before walking off with the pups in its grasp.

"That was child's play. 1 by 1 everyone else will be hunted down. There's no escape" said the masked figure as it laughed easily while continuing to carry Rocky, Rubble & Zuma away unnoticed. Back at the maze the kids were still trying to memorize the letters as they raced down the passageways trying to reach the flying fox at the Lookout tower. Soon they'd all made it through the maze & reached the end of the flying fox.

"OK now we need to figure out what word can be spelled with the letters we saw. What letters were there?" asked Precious' Owner in a curious voice.

"I saw the letters A & C" said Ace.

"I saw the letters I & M" said Carlos.

"E & N were the letters I noticed" said Danny.

"I think the word we need to spell is cinema. I can't think of any other words with all those letters in it" said Elias.

"Were there any other letters in the maze?" asked Katie in an uncertain tone.

"I don't think so. I don't remember seeing any other letters" said Kelly as she shook her head.

"Is cinema the answer we're going with?" asked Mayabella.

"I suppose. It's the only answer I can think of" said Ryder as Harry & Susie walked over.

"Well done making it through the maze. I hope you were all paying attention to the letter signs along the way" said Harry with an eager smile.

"We think the answer is cinema. That's the answer we're going with" said Alex in a confident voice.

"That is… Correct. Congratulations everyone. You win the prize. As the answer implies you'll get a movie night in the gym. It'll begin after dinner" said Susie as the kids cheered. All of them were happy that they succeeded.

"I can't wait for tonight. We're all going to have a great time" said Alex as he jumped up & down excitedly.

"What movies do you think we'll get to watch?" asked Julius with an enthusiastic smile.

"Whatever they are I bet we'll love them" said Justina as she & the other kids ran off to play.

"Cut. Great work everyone. We're going to take a break so that we can get the next scene set up" said Corey.

Everyone went over to where Corey's chair was set up. The kids continued working on the activities in their work packages. All of them managed to get a fair way through the packages with the time they had. By the time scene 3 was ready they'd all made it past the halfway point in their work packages. The kids got into place with the older boys at the playground & the older girls in their swimsuits down by the pool.

"Scene 3, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. The boys were shown playing on the playground with Elias continually glancing over towards the pool looking at Kelly.

"Are you checking out how cute the girls are in their swimsuits?" asked Carlos in a curious voice.

"No not exactly. The girl I'm really focusing on is Tina-Marie. She's so cute" said Elias as he sighed dreamily.

"You've got the hots for her don't you?" asked Danny as he smirked & raised an eyebrow.

"I sure do. Do you think she feels the same way?" asked Elias in an uncertain tone.

"Maybe she does. Go & ask her. You'll never know otherwise" sad Ryder in an encouraging manner.

"Good point. Here I go" said Elias as he walked over to the girls. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves as he slowly approached.

" _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. It feels like a dream. If everything works out me & Tina-Marie will become the cutest couple in camp. The moment of truth is almost upon me. I hope this confession doesn't go horribly wrong"_ thought Elias as he got closer to the girls. The girls were all sitting on the edge of the pool holding idle conversation with each other.

"If you had to choose 1 of the boys in camp to hook up with who would it be?" asked Kelly with curiosity in her voice.

"I'd pick Rob. He has a fantastic sense of style. His biker look is totally badass" said Ace as she smiled eagerly.

"I'd have to go with Daniel. His spiky hair is awesome. It really helps him stand out" said Katie in an excited voice.

"Geno would be my choice. He seems really nice. I have an attraction to Spanish boys. They're the cutest" said Mayabella as she blushed.

"Colby is my ideal choice. His hair shines like the sun, his eyes are as green as the luscious grass & his smile can brighten up the room. I'd totally kiss him if I had the chance" said Kelly as she giggled in excitement. Elias then reached the girls.

"Hello girls. Enjoying the pool?" asked Elias as he smiled warmly.

"We sure are. What's up Colby?" asked Katie.

"I have something I'd like to say. Tina-Marie ever since I 1ST laid my eyes on you I've wanted to tell you how special you are. You're the apple of my eye. Your hair is beautifully silky, your eyes are as deep as the ocean blue & your smile makes my heart warm up. I've never met a girl prettier than you before. I love you Tina-Marie" said Elias as he stared into Kelly's eyes while smiling. Kelly blushed & giggles as the other girls put their hands over their hearts. They thought Elias' confession was cute.

"I never knew you felt that way Colby. That was a beautiful confession. I feel the same way about you. I've been waiting for this moment ever since we got here. I love you too Colby" said Kelly as she stood up & kissed Elias. They held each other close while passionately locking lips. Moments later they broke apart while continuing to smile & stare into each other's eyes.

"That was my 1ST kiss. It felt so magical. I hope we get to share more moments like this throughout the rest of camp" said Elias as he twirled Kelly's hair around his fingers.

"I couldn't agree more. Camp wouldn't be the same without you" said Kelly as she stroked Elias' cheek with her hand. Ace, Katie & Mayabella smiled happily as they watched Elias & Kelly lovingly embrace. It was the cutest thing they'd ever seen.

"That's the sweetest thing about love. Imagine if we all got to have moments like that" said Ace in a hopeful voice.

"That'd be the best thing to happen here at camp. Thinking about it makes me feel all cosy & sweet on the inside" said Katie as she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body.

"There isn't anything better than summer love" said Mayabella with a warm smile. The other boys watched from the playground & smiled in satisfaction at what they saw.

"Looks like Colby & Tina-Marie are officially a couple now" said Carlos.

"I'm happy for them. I bet they'll take every opportunity they get to have special moments together" said Danny as he smiled confidently.

"No doubt about it. Maybe we can follow his example with the other girls" said Ryder in a hopeful tone.

"If all goes well we'll all be paired up with the girl of our dreams" said Carlos.

"That's something I look forward to" said Danny as he smiled eagerly.

"I agree. Soon this camp will be filled with romance" said Ryder as Carlos, Danny & himself continued watching the girls while daydreaming about their ideal dates with them.

"Cut. That was fantastic. We're going to take another break" said Corey.

Everyone returned to the area near where Corey's chair was set up. The kids continued with their work packages hoping to get them done as quickly as possible. A short time later some of them completed their work packages allowing them to hang out on the playground until filming resumed.

"So far we've managed to portray our characters to perfection. I like how well we're doing with the show so far" said Elias as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Out of all the scenes so far my favorite was the 1 we just did. I hope there are more scenes like it in this & the other episodes" said Kelly in a hopeful voice.

"Don't worry there are. We have undeniable chemistry. That's what makes the romance scenes feel more authentic. Both of us know exactly how to connect with each other on a deep & meaningful level" said Elias as he flashed a romantic smile at Kelly.

"We sure do" said Kelly as she kissed Elias on the cheek. A short time later the next scene was ready to be filmed. Everyone headed over to the mess hall & got in place ready to go.

"Scene 4, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. All the kids were shown sitting at the tables eating their lunch. The meal included cheese pizza singles, potato chips, lemon squash & tiramisu. The cheese pizza singles had a firm but soft texture with a burst of cheesy flavor to it, the potato chips had a distinct crunch that was complimented with a salty taste, the lemon squash cleansed everyone's palates with its sweet refreshing taste & the tiramisu had a rich coffee taste made to perfection with a smooth texture. Everyone happily gobbled down their lunch. They were all satisfied by how good the food was.

"What a great meal that was. Mr Giuseppe can make a great meal out of the simplest foods" said Alex as he licked his lips in satisfaction.

"He sure can. I don't know how he does it but whatever recipe he follows is magical" said Julius in an excited tone.

"Do you think he follows his own recipes?" asked Justina in a curious manner.

"Maybe he does. Whether or not that's the case the food is still delicious. If I could cook as well as him I'd be having fantastic meals every day" said Precious' Owner as she & the other kids went to put their dirty trays on the counter for cleaning. Once they'd all returned to their tables Harry & Susie addressed everyone.

"OK kids you've got the rest of the day to do whatever you want" said Harry with a smile.

"Remember after dinner is the movie night. Enjoy your day" said Susie as the kids got up & left the mess hall to do what they wanted. Most of the kids went to the playground & ran about having a great time. Elias & Kelly decided to have some private time together in the gym. After they entered they went over to the bleachers & sat beside each other with Elias wrapping his arm around Kelly & holding her close. Kelly smiled as she rested her head against Elias' shoulder.

"This is nice. The peace & quiet in here is perfect. It allows us to take in the intimacy of the moment" said Elias as he smiled warmly & held Kelly's hand with the 1 that wasn't wrapped around her.

"You said it. I like snuggling up next to you. It makes me feel cosy & warm" said Kelly in a happy voice.

"I'm glad you think so. I just had an idea. Let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Are you up for it?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"OK. Where can we go to play it?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"I'm sure there's a supply closet around here somewhere" said Elias as he looked around for a door to a supply closet or some other similar area.

"Let's go. I eagerly anticipate locking lips with you" said Kelly as Elias & herself went in search of a supply closet. They soon spotted 1 at the back of the gym. After entering the supply closet they closed the door & turned the light on so that they could avoid injury from bumping into or tripping over any equipment.

"OK now that we're here let's get this party started" said Elias as he wrapped his arms around Kelly while smiling & staring deep into her eyes.

"Kiss me cutie" said Kelly as she pressed her lips against Elias'. They passionately locked lips with each other while in a loving embrace. Both Elias & Kelly felt happy holding each other close & locking lips. They both felt the sparks fly as they continued to kiss. A few minutes later they broke apart satisfied with the way they kissed each other.

"I love you Tina-Marie" said Elias as he stroked Kelly's cheek with his hand.

"I love you too Colby" said Kelly as she held Elias' hand while smiling happily. They then left the supply closet making sure to turn off the light before exiting the gym holding hands.

"That was fun. If we were older we'd be able to do lots more fun things" said Elias as he smirked mischievously.

"I see what you mean. For now I'm happy being able to hold you close & kiss you. That's all the fun we need to have" said Kelly as she giggled excitedly.

"It sure is. Do you think everyone else is wondering what we've been up to?" asked Elias with curiosity in his voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did. We'll find that out soon enough" said Kelly as Elias & herself headed to the playground.

"Cut. That was impressive everyone. We're going to take another break before we continue filming" said Corey.

Everyone returned to where Corey's seat was & set about trying to get their work packages done. A short time later everyone had finished all the activities. They then went back to the playground to pass the time before the next scene was ready.

"We're on fire today. You're all working really hard to make this show a hit" said Elias as he smiled in satisfaction.

"We sure are. What a rewarding feeling it'll be when we see the final product" said Kelly with an eager smile.

"That's got to be my favorite part about making movies & TV shows. Getting to see our hard work on the big screen is always a treat" said Elias.

"It really shows how well we can act. We're all stars in our own way" said Kelly in a confident voice.

"You got that right. You'll always be my shining star" said Elias as he wrapped his arms around Kelly while looking deep into her eyes & smiling.

"I can say the same about you" said Kelly as she pressed her lips against Elias'. For several minutes they happily locked lips while lovingly embracing each other. They soon broke apart satisfied with their kiss.

"I love you Kelly" said Elias as he stroked Kelly's cheek with his hand.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly as she held Elias' hand. All the kids continued to play as time went by. It was sunset by the time the next scene was ready. All the kids got in place at the mess hall as filming was prepared to continue.

"Scene 5, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. The kids were shown sitting at the tables in the mess hall tucking into their dinner. The meal included chicken parmigiana, beef lasagna, mud cake & cola. The chicken parmigiana had a kick of flavor from both the schnitzel & the cheese & sauce topping that went with it, the beef lasagna had a zing of spice in the meat that complimented the layers of pasta nicely, The mud cake had a rich chocolate taste with a soft but firm texture & the cola was refreshing & sweet which cleansed everyone's palates. All the kids happily devoured their meal as they eagerly anticipated the movie night.

"I'm super excited for the movie night. What movies do you think we'll watch?" asked Ace as she smiled excitedly.

"I hope there's an action adventure movie. Those are my favourite" said Carlos in an enthusiastic voice.

"Extreme sports movies are my favourite. It makes me feel like I'm actually in it when I immerse myself in the setting" said Danny as he happily daydreamed about being in his favourite movie.

"My favourite movie genre is animal buddy movies. It's always nice to see those types of movies depicting a human's relationship with a beloved pet" said Katie with a warm smile.

"I prefer movies of animation. I love how bright & colorful they are" said Mayabella.

"I'm sure whatever movies we watch everyone will have a great night" said Ryder as he & the other kids put their dirty food trays on the counter for cleaning. After returning to their tables, Harry & Susie addressed everyone.

"OK kids now that you've finished eating it's time for the movie night to begin" said Harry in an excited tone.

"Let's head to the auditorium. Everything's set up & ready to go" said Susie as the kids excitedly left the mess hall & headed to the auditorium. As soon as they arrived & went inside they dropped their jaws in amazement. In addition to the big screen & the comfy chairs there was also a snack bar with different treats on offer including popcorn, juices, soft drinks, candy, ice cream, potato chips & more.

"This is awesome. It's like we're at an actual cinema" said Elias in an eager manner.

"I'll say. Tonight's going to be a great night" said Kelly as all the kids grabbed some snacks & took their seats. Once they were all seated Harry & Susie addressed them.

"There'll be 3 movies being shown tonight. Once they've finished it'll be time for lights out" said Harry.

"If you need to use the restrooms at any point make sure you let us know before leaving. Anyways without further adieu let's get this movie night started" said Susie as Harry & herself went to the projection room. The 1ST movie of the night was Charlie & The Chocolate Factory. All the kids watched in excitement at the grand chocolate factory tour that unfolded before their eyes. There were lots of colorful images & moments that made the movie a delight to watch.

"I like this movie. It'd be lots of fun if we got to go on a chocolate factory tour that'd be filled with adventure" said Julius.

"I bet we'd be able to eat all the chocolate we wanted if that happened. Chocolate is a yummy treat" said Justina as she licked her lips. Soon the movie ended. The next movie that was screened was The Witches. The kids sat on the edge of their seats as they watched a young boy deal with a group of witches bent on ridding the world of children while on vacation. It was a movie that offered all kinds of thrills & suspense. The last movie of the night was James & The Giant Peach. The story of an orphan who freed himself from his evil aunts & found a better family was something that touched all the kids' hearts. It reminded them of how Virginia had escaped from her polygamous cult family & found a better life for herself. Soon the movie night ended. All the kids began heading back to their cabins to turn in for the night. Julius & Justina headed to the restrooms having held in the urge to go throughout the last half of the 3RD movie.

"Overall I'd say tonight was a great night. I've never had such a fantastic cinema experience like that before" said Julius with a smile of satisfaction.

"Me either. It was the perfect way to end the day" said Justina as she nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to see what activities we'll be doing tomorrow. This camp is the best" said Julius in a confident voice.

"You said it" said Justina as Julius & she reached the restrooms. They proceeded to do their business before beginning the walk back to their cabins. Neither of them noticed the masked figure creep up behind them.

"Even at night this camp looks great. I hope we get to come back here during the next holiday break" said Julius.

"If it was up to me we'd come here at every opportunity. I'd recommend this camp to anyone" said Justina as the masked figure quietly approached. Moments later it attacked Julius & Justina with the mallet knocking them unconscious almost instantly with no time to react. It then dragged them away.

"Those foolish kids made this super easy. 1 by 1 the rest will fall. I'm surprised they haven't bothered trying to investigate this yet. The longer they remain in the dark the better" said the masked figure as it continued dragging Julius & Justina away.

"Cut. Let's set up the last scene so that we can wrap up filming" said Corey.

Everyone helped to get the last scene set up. Out of all the scenes from the episode it had the least amount of set up required. Once it was sorted everyone prepared to finish the episode.

"Scene 6, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Alex was shown seemingly asleep in the bunk of his cabin unaware that Julius was absent. After a few moments of silence a whisper was heard.

"Come out & play Alex" whispered a voice as Alex sat up in bed & looked around uncertain who the whisperer was.

"Who's there?" asked Alex as he tilted his head in confusion trying to see if he could spot anyone in the cabin.

"Come out & play" whispered the voice.

Alex got out of bed & grabbed his flashlight which he turned on before shining it through the cabin. To his confusion he couldn't see anyone in the cabin.

"That's weird. I've got no idea who it is whispering. I better see what's going on" said Alex as he exited his cabin & began looking around. As he shined his flashlight around trying to spot anyone nearby he continued hearing the whispers.

"What's going on? Is someone there?" asked Alex as he continued walking around. A few minutes later he began hearing footsteps. He rapidly swung his flashlight around trying to see who it was.

"This isn't funny. Cut it out" said Alex as he began to panic. Everything then went silent. Alex remained quiet as he tried to listen out for any unusual sounds. Suddenly he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He gasped in shock & turned around only to see Precious' Owner behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked Precious' Owner in a confused voice.

"I heard strange whispers saying to come out & play. I don't know who's saying it or where it's coming from. It's really creepy" said Alex as a chill ran down his spine.

"That is rather strange. Let's see if we can figure out what's happening" said Precious' Owner as Alex & herself continued searching the campgrounds. They suddenly spotted a strange red light glowing nearby.

"What's that over there?" asked Alex in a curious voice.

"I don't know. Let's check it out" said Precious' Owner as Alex & herself headed over to investigate. As they got closer they began hearing the whispers again. The whispers got louder as they approached the red light indicating that it was the light calling out to them.

"This is weird. Who would've put this here?" asked Alex in a confused tone.

"I don't know. It's really creepy. Let's get back to the cabin. We can tell everyone tomorrow" said Precious' Owner as Alex & she turned to leave. The moment they turned around they were confronted by the masked figure. They gasped in horror as the masked figure struck them in the head with the mallet before they could run away. It then dragged them away.

"It fascinates me how stupid these kids are. Getting them where I want them is like taking candy from a baby. What a satisfying result I'm getting. Things couldn't possibly get better for me right now" said the masked figure as it laughed evilly while dragging Alex & Precious' Owner away.

"Cut. That's a wrap everyone. Get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be another busy day" said Corey.

Everyone proceeded to turn in for the night so that they could get some well earned rest. As Elias lay awake he thought about how well the show was progressing.

" _Right now the pace at which filming is going is perfect. We've successfully finished 2 episodes leaving 3 more in this story arc. I'm so excited to begin episode 3 tomorrow. Of all the scripted TV shows I've made this is easily 1 of the most exciting & thrilling. Nothing like producing fantastic shows to keep the audience hooked"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Skydiving & Screams

The next morning as soon as everyone woke up they immediately began getting preparations underway for episode 3 to be filmed. Excitement filled the air as the lighting, props & set design were put in place.

"What another beautiful day it is. I'm so pumped for today's episode" said Elias in an enthusiastic voice.

"So am I. I can't wait to see what's in store for us today" said Kelly in an excited tone.

"Me either. We're on a roll with the episodes we've completed so far. Let's keep that ball rolling" said Ryder in a confident manner.

"We will. I believe in our abilities. All of us are doing a great job. As long as we continue to put our best efforts into this show we'll knock it out of the park" said Katie as preparations continued. Soon everything was set up & ready to go. Everyone was given their scripts which allowed them to read through & memorize their lines. Once they had read over their dialogue everyone got in place for the 1ST scene. The kids & adults positioned themselves in the mess hall ready to start. Corey grabbed the clapper board & held it up to the camera.

"Episode 3, scene 1, take 1, Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. The kids sat at the tables eating their breakfast. Their meal included giant waffles with honey topping served with a glass of apple juice. The waffles had a soft but firm texture that was complimented with a sweet taste thanks to the honey topping & the apple juice was refreshingly sweet which helped cleanse the kids' palates. As they ate they discussed how the younger kids were strangely absent.

"I think it's really odd that the younger kids aren't here. Do you think they're still sleeping in?" asked Ace in a curious voice.

"I don't know. You don't think they vanished like the other kids did 2 days ago do you?" asked Carlos in an uncertain tone.

"I hope not. What do you think even happened to them? It doesn't make sense" said Danny in a confused manner.

"Maybe later today we'll see them again. Surely they couldn't have gone too far. I have a feeling they're all OK" said Mayabella as she & the others finished eating. They proceeded to take their trays over to the counter where they were left for cleaning. Ella, Ethan, Harry & Susie stood nearby discussing the absence of the younger kids. None of them had any idea what was going on.

"There's honestly nothing I can think of that explains why everyone seems to be vanishing into thin air. It doesn't make sense. What's going on?" asked Ella with confusion in her voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine. It's not just the kids. Some of the counselors & pups have disappeared as well. That's extremely unusual" said Ethan as he tried to think of an explanation for the string of disappearances.

"I'll say. It'd be pretty scary if there was someone or something out there preying on us. If that was the case I'd have trouble sleeping at night" said Harry as a chill ran down his spine.

"I know what you mean. Do you think the other kids might have any information about this?" asked Susie with uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know. Should we ask them?" asked Ella.

"It's worth a try. There's a chance they may have seen or heard something unusual" said Ethan.

"Good point. The more information we can gather the better our chances are of getting to the bottom of all this" said Harry.

"Indeed. Let's see what they know" said Susie as she & the other adults walked over to where the kids were sitting. They then addressed them hoping to get answers as to the missing campers, counselors & pups.

"Kids there's something we need to ask you. Over the last 2 days have any of you heard or seen anything unusual that might be related to all the disappearances?" asked Ella in a curious voice.

"No not really. We're just as clueless as you guys" said Elias as he shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty.

"When was the last time any of you saw the missing campers, counselors & pups?" asked Ethan.

"It would've been either during some of the activities or before lights out. I can't really say that I noticed anything strange happening during those times" said Kelly.

"Let us know immediately about anything strange you notice. It's important that we cooperate fully to sort this all out" said Harry.

"We'll make sure any unusual activity is reported right away. You can count on us" said Katie with a confident smile.

"Thanks. You've got 1 hour of free time before the next activity. Just make sure to be careful with whatever it is you do" said Susie.

"We will. Come on guys let's go play" said Ryder as all the kids left the mess hall to go play.

"Cut. Great start to the day everyone. We'll have a short break before we get a start on the next scene" said Corey.

Everyone headed over to where Corey's chair was. The kids were handed the work packages containing the activities that needed to be done for the day. The activities included filling in the blanks on various phrases & sentences, color by numbers, math quizzes & picture puzzles. They all worked on the activities to the best of their ability hoping to get them done as quickly as possible.

"Even though we're not needed for this episode it's still pretty awesome getting to see the action up close" said Alex as he solved some maths equations.

"I'd say it's better than sitting in front of a screen. It feels more authentic getting to see everything unfold before our eyes" said Julius as he worked on an anagram puzzle.

"It sure does. It's easier to immerse ourselves into the events of what plays out when we're right there in front of it" said Justina as she completed a missing pattern puzzle.

"In a way it's kind of like we're in our own fairy tale or fantasy adventure. Imagine if we could enter our favourite stories as characters. That'd be lots of fun" said Precious' Owner as she & the other kids continued doing the activities in their work packages. A short time later the next scene was ready. The kids got in place at the playground to begin the scene.

"Scene 2, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. The kids were shown running around the playground having a great time. Despite the absence of their camp mates they still had hope that they'd be found soon.

"Wherever the others are I hope they're OK. Their parents would be worried sick about them if they knew that their kids were missing" said Elias in a concerned voice.

"That wouldn't surprise me. It's as if we've been dragged into some type of horror or slasher movie" said Katie.

"That'd be terrifying. If there was someone or something stalking us all that'd make me never want to fall asleep" said Kelly as she felt a chill run down her spine.

"I'm sure that's not the case. Maybe they just went exploring around the area & got lost" said Ryder in a hopeful tone.

"That's a possibility. Until we find them there are endless possibilities as to what happened to them" said Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"As long as they're still alive we shouldn't be too concerned. I'm sure everything will work out in the end" said Katie in an optimistic manner.

"I hope so. The last thing any of us want is for the others to suffer a horrific fate" said Kelly in a nervous voice.

"Right now the best we can do is look out for any suspicious activity. That way it'll be easier to find everyone that vanished" said Ryder as the kids continued to play. The camera then cut to Harry & Susie looking around camp. They were trying to find the campers, counselors & pups that had disappeared.

"Surely they couldn't have gone far. There's not really anywhere to go around this area" said Harry as he & Susie walked around camp looking for any clues, hints & signs that'd point them in the right direction.

"I don't even know why they'd try & leave by themselves anyways. There's not really much of an explanation for it" said Susie as she shrugged her shoulders. As Harry & Susie walked past the wooded area they spotted something dash between the trees.

"Did you see that?" asked Harry.

"Yes. What was that?" asked Susie in a confused voice.

"I don't know. I didn't really get the chance to notice the details" said Harry.

"We better check it out. It might help our search" said Susie as Harry & herself began looking around the wooded area for the figure they saw. They looked up in the trees, behind bushes & in hollow logs & pits for the figure.

"Hello is anyone there?" asked Harry in a curious voice.

"We just want to talk. Please come out" said Susie as Harry & she continued looking around. As they passed under a tall tree the masked figure responsible for the disappearances watched them from a branch above.

"I thought the kids in this camp were stupid. Those 2 idiots walked right into my trap. This is almost too easy. I don't know how hard it is for these people to grow a brain but that's good news for me. It makes this whole process a lot easier" said the masked figure as it watched Harry & Susie look around. It then grabbed a tranquilizer gun & aimed it at Harry & Susie before firing. 2 darts shot towards Harry & Susie with each dart landing in the back of their necks. Both Harry & Susie were rendered unconscious before either of them had time to react. The masked figure then jumped down from the tree & began dragging Harry & Susie away.

"That's another pair of simpletons in my clutches. Time is running out for those I have yet to capture. Soon everything shall fall into place. It's so close I can almost taste it" said the masked figure as it laughed evilly while continuing to drag Harry & Susie away.

"Cut. Excellent work everyone. We're going to take another short break before filming continues" said Corey.

Everyone returned to the area near Corey's chair to rest. The kids continued with the activities in their work packages trying to get them done. By the time the next scene was ready to be filmed they'd all completed at least half the work packages. They then got in place at the basketball courts.

"Scene 3, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Ella, Ethan & the kids were shown standing in the basketball courts preparing to begin the next activity. Ella & Ethan stood in front of the kids with a mesh bag filled with basketballs.

"Today's activity will be simple but difficult at the same time. Each of you will be given 2 basketballs. You'll put 1 on each hand & hold your arms outstretched to the sides. All you have to do is keep the balls balanced on your hands for as long as possible. As time goes by you'll be given added tasks to make it harder. Once you drop either ball you must sit on the sidelines. We keep going until you've all dropped out. Today's reward isn't necessarily what you're playing for. It's more of how much time you get to spend on it. The amount of time you last holding both balls up will go towards the final overall time. After you've all dropped out your individual times will be added together & the total amount of time accumulated between all of you will be the amount of time you get to enjoy the reward" said Ella as she handed out the basketballs.

"Now that we've explained the rules you all need to balance the balls on the palms of your hands. The activity won't officially begin until you've all gotten into position. Go ahead & position the balls in your hands" said Ethan as the kids stood up & positioned the balls they were given on their palms. It proved to be a bit tricky but all the kids were able to get into position.

"OK now that you're all in position the activity has officially begun" said Ella.

"At the moment you just have to remain in this position. At regular intervals we'll make it harder" said Ethan.

All the kids stood in place trying to keep their balls balanced on their palms. It didn't take long for discomfort & pain to set in. Their arms felt like they were being weighed down by heavy metal weights. After 5 minutes Mayabella dropped out because she couldn't bear the discomfort & pain anymore.

"Sorry guys. My arms hurt too much" said Mayabella as she went over & sat on the sidelines. Everyone else continued to hold out trying to avoid thinking of the discomfort & pain they felt.

"What a boring activity this is. I think I'll make it more exciting" said Danny as he began moving his hands up & down with the balls balanced on them. Understandably this only caused him to drop his balls.

"That sucked. At least I can let my arms rest now" said Danny as he joined Mayabella on the sidelines. At the 10 minute mark the game was made harder.

"OK starting from now you must walk around the outside boundary of the court while still balancing your balls" said Ella.

"If you drop the balls or stop walking you must sit on the sidelines" said Ethan.

The kids who still had their balls balanced began walking around the outside boundary moving at a slow pace so that they could keep the balls balanced & steady. Almost all of them found it difficult to walk & balance at the same time. At the 15 minute mark Ace's balls fell off her hands after having trouble trying to keep them balanced.

"That was way too hard. I have a feeling it's going to get ridiculously hard as time goes by" said Ace as she sat on the sidelines. Carlos, Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder continued to move at a slow & steady pace. The discomfort & pain in their arms grew worse with every passing moment. The amount of determination & willpower they put into staying focused was an awe inspiring feat. Carlos soon began having trouble keeping his balls balanced & while trying to readjust he stopped walking meaning that he was out.

"Good luck guys. You're all doing a great job" said Carlos as he went to the sidelines. As soon as the 20 minute mark came around another new rule was added.

"From now on you guys have to walk backwards" said Ella.

"You still have to keep the balls balanced & you can't stop walking" said Ethan.

Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder began walking backwards continuing to move slowly. Every few seconds they'd look behind them to check whether or not they'd need to turn. The discomfort & pain was still straining on their arms as they walked with the balls on their palms. Katie ended up dropping a ball after making a turn.

"I've never felt more strain in my arms than this. They've almost fallen asleep" said Katie as she joined the others on the sidelines. Elias, Kelly & Ryder kept walking backwards trying to keep focused on their balance & steadiness. All 3 of them could feel the strain weighing them down. Ryder then lost his balance causing him to drop out.

"I hope I never have to do anything like that ever again" said Ryder as he took a seat on the sidelines. Elias & Kelly were both soldiering on with all the strength they could muster. They hoped that their efforts would earn as much reward time for the group as possible. After 30 minutes the difficulty of the game was increased again.

"From now on you must spin while continuing to walk" said Ella.

"If you stop spinning you're finished" said Ethan.

Elias & Kelly began slowly spinning as they kept walking. Nobody was certain how much longer they'd be able to last. It was evident that their arms were starting to tire out since they began to shake & tremble from the strain being put on them. Kelly eventually dropped out having become overwhelmed at the discomfort & pain.

"Go Colby. We all believe in you" said Kelly as she joined everyone else on the sidelines. Elias continued balancing, spinning & walking in spite of the discomfort & pain in his arms. After 35 minutes he decided to drop out.

"That's as far as I can go. It's like my arms are about to break" said Elias as he walked over to everyone else. Ella & Ethan gathered the balls & placed them back in the mesh bag before going to reveal the results.

"That was fantastic. You all did well today" said Ella with a warm smile.

"Now we shall reveal the results. It'll determine how much time you get to spend on the reward" said Ethan.

"I can now reveal that the total accumulated time you all lasted was… 2 hours & 45 minutes. Congratulations on such an amazing achievement" said Ella in an excited voice.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what reward you've earned time for. Today's reward is an indoor skydiving type machine that you'll be able to enter & float around in" said Ethan with an enthusiastic smile. The kids all clapped & cheered excitedly. They couldn't wait to get the reward started.

"The reward will be held after lunch. Until then you have free time" said Ella.

"See you all later" said Ethan as the kids headed off to do their own thing.

"Cut. That was fantastic guys. We'll have another break before the next scene" said Corey.

Everyone returned to the area near Corey's chair. The kids continued with their work packages trying to get the remaining activities completed. Soon enough they all completed the work packages allowing them to hang out on the playground until the next scene was ready. They were all excited to film the scene in which they'd float in the indoor skydiving machine.

"This next scene is going to be epic. I've always wanted to try out an indoor skydiving experience" said Ace as she smiled eagerly.

"It'll be like we're in a 0 gravity chamber. I can't wait" said Carlos in an excited voice.

"I'm going to do all kinds of tricks like flips, twists & dives. I bet real skydiving would be even better" said Danny in an enthusiastic tone.

"Getting to use the machine will feel like we're walking on clouds. What fun that'd be" said Elias in an ecstatic manner.

"Indeed. Even though this show's main genre is horror it's still pretty cool that we get to do all kinds of fun things that don't involve scary stuff" said Katie.

"My personal favourite scenes are the cute moments I get to have with Elias. That's what makes it special for me" said Kelly as she giggled cutely.

"I'm not sure what I like the most. There are so many fantastic things to choose from" said Mayabella with uncertainty in her voice.

"As long as we keep having fun doing this it'll all pay off well" said Ryder as he & the other kids continued to play. Soon the next scene was all set up & ready to go. Everyone got in position at the mess hall.

"Scene 4, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Ella, Ethan & the kids were shown in the mess hall eating lunch. The meal included ravioli with Bolognese sauce, apple pie & a glass of 7-UP. The ravioli contained a burst of flavour from the Bolognese sauce which complimented the soft but firm texture of the pasta, the apple pie had a sweet filling of Granny Smith apples with cinnamon added for an extra kick of flavour encased in a nice pastry shell & the 7-UP was refreshing & sweet which helped to cleanse their palates. All of them were eager to finish their food so that they could enjoy the indoor skydiving reward.

"I can't wait to get to the indoor skydiving machine. That's going to be so much fun to use" said Elias as he gobbled down his ravioli.

"Of all the rewards earned from activities so far this has to be the best reward yet. We're all going to have a great time" said Katie as she happily ate her apple pie.

"Just the thought of getting to float around in midair makes me excited. It's not every day we get to experience that" said Kelly as she gulped down her 7-UP.

"It looks like we're all finished. Hopefully that means we can get to use the machine now" said Ryder as he & the other kids went to put their dirty trays on the counter. Ella & Ethan noticed that they were all ready to get to the reward.

"You all devoured your lunch like lions. Are you that excited to go on the machine?" asked Ella as she smiled.

"You bet we are. It's going to be lots of fun" said Ace as he smiled eagerly.

"Can we go on it now?" asked Carlos in an enthusiastic voice.

"You can now that you've all finished eating" said Ethan with a warm smile.

"This is going to be awesome. The next 2.75 hours are going to be the best we've had during the entire time we've been here" said Danny as he jumped up & down excitedly.

"Let's go. The sooner we get there the quicker we can have a go on it" said Mayabella as she & the other kids headed out to where the indoor skydiving machine was.

"Cut. That was perfect. Let's get straight into the next scene" said Corey.

Ella, Ethan & the kids walked over to the grassy area where the indoor skydiving machine had been set up. As soon as they reached it they got ready to continue filming.

"Scene 5, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. The kids were shown putting on special suits that were required to be worn for use on the machine.

"Just remember to be careful while you use the machine. Don't remove your suit while on it & stay aware of where the others are. We don't want any of you getting hurt" said Ella as all the kids finished putting their suits on.

"Please step into the machine. Make sure there's enough space between you & the others" said Ethan as the kids entered the machine & spread out to create space for each other. As soon as the machine was turned on the kids slowly began to feel themselves being lifted into the air. They all smiled in excitement as they floated upwards. After reaching the highest point they could float at they all began doing flips, dives, twists & other tricks. It was something none of them had ever experienced before.

"I wish I had 1 of these at home. If I did I'd use it every day" said Ace as she performed a series of back & front flips.

"So would I. I'd never get rid of it no matter what" said Carlos as he executed some twists.

"If this is what real skydiving feels like I'd do the real thing the 1ST chance that came along" said Danny as he dove down & rose back up over & over.

"It's like we're flying. I kind of feel like a superhero floating around in midair" said Elias as he & Kelly held hands & smiled at each other.

"You 2 look quite elegant together like that. This is literally what I'd call falling in love" said Katie as she giggled.

"You bet it is. Colby's the 1 person I'd imagine doing this with any day" said Kelly as Elias & herself floated around while still holding hands.

"This is fun. Next thing you know we'll be able to fly for real" said Mayabella as she flew around like a bird.

"I don't know about that. Still I think this is the most epic thing any of us have ever done" said Ryder as he & the other kids continued floating around. The camera then cut to Chase playing Frisbee with Marshall. He tossed the Frisbee as far as he could while Marshall went after it.

"Go fetch Dalton" said Chase as he launched the Frisbee through the air.

"I got it" said Marshall as he ran in the direction the Frisbee was thrown. It landed a short distance away where he picked it up in his mouth & brought it back to Chase. He then threw the Frisbee so that Chase could fetch it.

"It's all yours Shep" said Marshall as the Frisbee flew away.

"Here I go" said Chase as he went after the Frisbee. He soon caught it & brought it back. Just as he did Skye walked over.

"Are you guys playing Frisbee?" asked Skye as she excitedly wagged her tail.

"We sure are. Want to have a go Spanoodle?" asked Chase in a polite voice.

"Yes please" said Skye as she smiled eagerly.

"Here goes" said Marshall as he launched the Frisbee. Skye ran after it as it flew through the air. It soon landed near the wooded area. As Skye went to pick it up she heard what sounded like a child in distress somewhere in the woods.

"Sounds like somebody's in trouble. I better get Dalton & Shep to help" said Skye as she picked up the Frisbee in her mouth & took it back to Chase & Marshall.

"I think there's a child in the woods that needs help. I heard it just as I went to pick up the Frisbee" said Skye in a concerned tone.

"Do you think it could be 1 of the kids that went missing?" asked Chase in a curious manner.

"It might be. Let's go see" said Marshall as Chase, himself & Skye went to investigate. Once they entered the wooded area they listened out for the child. As soon as they heard it cry out they headed in the direction the sound was coming from.

"It'll be great to find everyone that went missing. Hopefully they're all OK" said Chase with hope in his voice.

"I hope so too. Maybe today we'll find out what's going on" said Marshall.

"Once we find the missing campers, counselors & pups we'll be able to bring them back safe & sound" said Skye as Chase, Marshall & herself continued looking around. As they searched through the bushes & trees the sound of the distressed child grew louder. They soon spotted what appeared to be a child waving out for help in the distance. When they got closer they quickly realized that the child was actually a mannequin fitted with a tape recorder that repeated the sounds of it crying out for help.

"That's weird. Who put this here?" asked Chase as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a prank someone's trying to pull on us" said Marshall as he looked around to see if there was anyone nearby.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I'm not sure why anyone would just randomly put a mannequin here for someone to find. It's kind of creepy" said Skye as she felt a chill go down her spine. The masked figure was hiding in a nearby tree. As soon as the pups came into view it grabbed its tranquilizer gun & aimed at them. Moments later they were hit by tranquilizer darts & rendered unconscious not having any time to react. The masked figure then jumped down from the tree, picked up the pups & carried them away.

"What foolish pups. It really is surprising that everyone in this camp is so thick headed. That makes capturing hem that much easier. Once all the campers, counselors & pups are in my clutches the next phase of the plan shall begin. Soon nobody will be left to save them" said the masked figure as it laughed evilly while continuing to carry the pups away. The camera then cut back to the kids as they continued to float around on the machine. Soon the 2.75 hour time limit they'd earned on it had expired.

"OK guys your time's up. We're going to slowly let you down" said Ella as she switched the machine off.

"Make sure you exit safely & don't take your suit off until after you've exited the machine" said Ethan as the kids slowly floated down to the ground. Once they were down they proceeded to get off the machine & take off the suits.

"That was lots of fun. I wish I could go back in time to do it all over again" said Ace as she smiled.

"I do too. Maybe we'll get to use this again" said Carlos in a hopeful voice.

"I hope we do. Out of everything we've done here so far this is easily the best activity/reward" said Danny with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I can agree with that. It's not every day we get to experience flying in midair like that" said Elias as he & the other kids began taking their suits off.

"True. Imagine if we actually went skydiving for real. That'd make the experience even more adrenaline pumping" said Katie in an excited tone.

"We'd be able to do heaps more epic stunts & tricks. The possibilities are endless" said Kelly.

"I'll say. Thinking about it fills me with excitement" said Mayabella as she & the other kids handed their suits over to Ella & Ethan.

"Do we have free time now?" asked Ryder in a curious manner.

"Yes. You've got until dinner to do whatever you want" said Ella.

"Enjoy the rest of the day kids" said Ethan as the kids went off to do their own thing.

"Cut. You're all doing a fantastic job everyone. We'll take another break before the next scene" said Corey.

The kids headed to the playground running around & using the equipment. A short time later the next scene was set up ready to begin. Elias & Kelly got in place by the pool wearing their swimsuits.

"Scene 6, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias & Kelly were shown sunbathing by the pool lying next to each other.

"Nothing says summer fun quite like taking in the warm weather. I like the feeling of the sun's rays warming us up" said Elias as he smiled happily.

"I agree. There's nobody I'd rather sunbathe with than you" said Kelly as she kissed Elias on the cheek. Elias chuckled as he held Kelly's hand & kissed it.

"Has anyone ever told you how good you look in your swimsuit? It really fits you well" said Elias in a flirtatious voice.

"So does yours. We both look cute like this" said Kelly as she snuggled up close to Elias. Elias wrapped his arm around Kelly & held her close as they looked into each other's eyes while smiling.

"I hope we get to see each other outside of camp. You're the cutest girl I've ever met" said Elias as he smiled warmly.

"I can say the same for you. I've never met any boys like you before. There's nobody I'd rather be in love with than you" said Kelly as she pressed her lips against Elias'. They passionately locked lips for a few minutes before breaking apart. Both of them were satisfied to be so happy together.

"I love you Tina-Marie" said Elias.

"I love you too Colby" said Kelly as Elias & herself continued sunbathing together.

"Cut. You 2 were fantastic. We'll get the next scene done once you get back into your normal clothes" said Corey.

Elias & Kelly went to change back into their normal clothes. Once they did the 2 of them, Ella, Ethan & the other kids headed to the mess hall for the next scene.

"Scene 7, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. The kids were shown lining up with their food trays. Mr Porter served them their dinner 1 by 1.

"Enjoy dinner kids. I made sure to make the food taste delicious" said Mr Porter as he served the food he'd prepared. The meal included pizza subs, corn cobs, chocolate gelato & iced tea. The pizza subs had a firm but soft dough base with a crunch to it that went well with the cheese, tomato, herbs & sauce as the toppings, the corn cobs were juicy & sweet which made them a delight to eat, the chocolate gelato was smooth & creamy which was a nice finishing touch to the meal & the iced tea was refreshing & had a sweet taste with a hint of lemon flavour in it. The kids happily ate dinner while discussing the day's events.

"Today is easily the best day we've had at camp by far. Other than the disappearances I've got nothing bad to say" said Ace as she tucked into her pizza sub.

"Me either. I loved the indoor skydiving machine. That'll be an experience I'll never forget" said Carlos as he gobbled up his corn cobs.

"I wonder how much they cost. If I could afford 1 I'd have it in my backyard for whenever I feel like using it" said Danny as he ate his gelato.

"I'd imagine it probably costs a lot of money to have 1 of those things. Anyways I don't suppose any of you noticed anything unusual today did you?" asked Elias as he sipped his iced tea.

"No. I haven't noticed anything" said Katie as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Me either. Whoever's responsible for all the disappearances is doing a good job covering their tracks. I don't have a clue as to who it could be" said Kelly in an uncertain voice.

"I hope we figure out what's going on by the end of our time here. It'd be sad if everyone that disappeared was never seen again" said Mayabella in a concerned tone.

"I'm sure we'll find them. 1 way or another we'll rescue them from whatever horrible things they might be experiencing" said Ryder as he & the other kids took their trays to be cleaned. They then returned to their seats.

"You guys have some free time before lights out. Make sure to stay cautious & report anything suspicious" said Ella.

"Stay safe guys" said Ethan as the kids left the mess hall. Ace, Carlos, Danny & Mayabella headed over to the indoor skydiving machine hoping to have another go on it.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for doing this?" asked Ace in a curious manner.

"I doubt it. I don't think anyone will even know we're on the machine" said Carlos.

"What a thrill it's going to be using it again. It'll be just as much fun as it was earlier today" said Danny as he smiled in excitement.

"We need to make sure that we do it correctly. Otherwise we risk getting hurt" said Mayabella as she & the others arrived at the indoor skydiving machine. They each grabbed a suit & put it on. Once they were in their suits they went over to the control panel & turned the machine on before entering it. Moments later they started floating in the air. Once they were at the highest point they could float to they began doing flips, dives & other tricks.

"Getting to do this at night is pretty cool. Being up here allows us to see the whole camp from above" said Ace as she did back & front flips while looking around camp.

"It's like we're in a spy movie. Do you think they use these machines in certain scenes?" asked Carlos as he executed a dive before floating back up.

"They might. That'd be a pretty fun movie to film" said Danny as he twisted around from side to side like a torpedo.

"What a majestic feeling it is floating in midair. I feel as light as a feather" said Mayabella as she floated around. Suddenly the machine was turned off causing Ace, Carlos, Danny & Mayabella to float down to the ground.

"Did someone just turn the machine off?" asked Ace in a confused voice.

"I think so. I hope we don't get in trouble" said Carlos in a worried tone.

"Let's get out of here. The sooner we do the lower our chances are of getting caught" said Danny as he & the others scrambled out of the machine.

"Good idea" said Mayabella as she & the others took off their suits & began heading towards the cabins. They were unaware that the masked figure was the person who turned off the machine. It slowly crept up behind them with the tranquilizer gun used to subdue the other campers, counselors & pups earlier in the day.

"Obviously these guys have never seen a horror movie before. That gives me plenty of leverage over them. Those 4 shall soon be in my clutches" said the masked figure as it aimed the tranquilizer gun at the 4 kids in front of it. Within seconds Ace, Carlos, Danny & Mayabella had all been shot with tranquilizer darts & rendered unconscious with no time to react. The masked figure then dragged them away unnoticed.

"Every group of campers, counselors & pups that I capture brings the success of the master plan 1 step closer. It's so close I can taste it. What a grand victory it'll be when everything falls into place" said the masked figure as it laughed evilly & walked off into the darkness carrying the captives.

"Cut. That's a wrap for today. Get some well earned rest. Tomorrow's another big day" said Corey.

Everyone proceeded to turn in for the night after heading to their respective cabins. As Elias lay awake in bed he thought about the progress that'd been made so far & the fantastic effort being put into the filming of the show.

" _Everyone is on a roll as always. The amount of effort being put into every scene is nothing short of brilliant. I couldn't be happier with how filming is going right now. As long as everyone keeps working hard & putting forth their best effort we'll be able to make this show work well. I look forward to doing the last 2 episodes of this story arc. The action is just starting to ramp up. The thrills of the climax will be a wild ride of fun"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Party From The Pool

Thursday morning got off to a quick start as everyone woke up & got dressed. They were all ready to get the penultimate episode of the 1ST story arc started.

"This week has come & gone pretty quick. I'm impressed with how efficient we've been so far" said Elias in a satisfied voice.

"I feel the same way. Before we know it the story arc will be complete" said Kelly with an eager smile.

"We started off on a high note. Let's finish it strong" said Ryder in a confident tone.

"We will. Nothing will slow us down" said Katie as everyone helped to get everything set up. After all the props & set designs were put up everyone received their scripts to memorize their lines. They spent the remaining time before filming reading over all their lines so that they could get themselves fully prepared. Soon the episode was ready to begin filming. Elias, Katie, Kelly, Ryder, Ella, Ethan & Mr Porter got in place at the mess hall. Corey grabbed the clapper board & held it up to the camera.

"Episode 4, scene 1, take 1, Action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder were shown sitting at the table eating their breakfast. The meal included apple flavored breakfast cake bars, vanilla flavored yogurt & green tea. The cake bars had a soft but firm texture with a burst of apple & cinnamon flavour, the yogurt was smooth & creamy & the green tea was refreshing & stimulated the kids' senses. As they ate they discussed how almost everyone at camp was missing.

"These disappearances are getting out of hand. There's almost nobody left. I'm not sure who could possibly be the next to vanish" said Elias as he gobbled down his cake bars.

"I hope nobody else disappears. Do you think there's someone amongst us that's responsible for this?" asked Kelly as she tucked into her yogurt.

"That'd be freaky. Obviously it's none of us 4 doing it" said Katie as she felt a chill down her spine.

"Maybe it's Mr Giuseppe. The only time we see him is during meals" said Ryder as he sipped his green tea.

"Why would it be him? I can't think of any logical explanation for it" said Elias as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It might be because he's murdering the others & turning them into the food we eat" said Kelly with uncertainty in her voice.

"I highly doubt that. Just thinking of something like that makes me feel sick" said Katie as she shuddered in disbelief.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I think the best thing we can do is try & put the pieces together so that we can figure out what's really happening" said Ryder as he & the others took their food trays to be cleaned. Ella & Ethan stood nearby feeling extremely concerned over the dwindling number of people present at the camp.

"I'm telling you something isn't right about this place. I'm beginning to wonder if it was a good idea becoming a counselor here" said Ella in a nervous manner.

"I don't think this place is haunted. As far as I know this is a normal camp with no history of tragedy or crime" said Ethan in a reassuring voice.

"It's certainly not normal that everyone is going missing. What could possibly be causing the disappearances?" asked Ella.

"I don't know. Whether it's someone or something kidnapping everyone or an exploration around the area gone wrong we'll find everyone & make sure they come back safe & sound" said Ethan.

"I hope so. What do we do if the camp ends with everyone missing? How do we explain that to the families of everyone who vanished?" asked Ella with uncertainty in her voice.

"Everything will be fine. We'll find the missing campers, counselors & pups before camp finishes. It'll be OK" said Ethan with a reassuring smile. Ella was conflicted about how to feel. Nonetheless she felt a bit better hearing Ethan's reassurance that everything would be fine.

"So what activities are planned for today?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Today's activities will be at the pool. As usual you all have free time before then" said Ella.

"Maybe we can spend that time trying to find anything that'll help find everyone else" said Kelly in a hopeful tone.

"If you do go looking around be careful. We don't want anyone else to disappear" said Ethan.

"Don't worry we'll make sure we remain cautious of our surroundings. We're not going to vanish that easily" said Ryder in a confident manner.

"That makes us feel a bit better. Remember to report anything you see to us" said Ella.

"We will. Can we go now?" asked Katie in a polite voice.

"Yes. See you later" said Ethan as the kids went off to investigate the disappearances.

"Cut. That was a fantastic start to the day guys. We're going to take a break so that the next scene can be set up" said Corey.

Everyone headed over to the area where Corey's chair was. The kids were given the work packages that needed to be completed for the day. As they got to work on them they discussed what they thought would happen in the last 2 episodes of the story arc.

"These last 2 episodes will definitely be the most tense. Now that there are only a few people left in camp the tension will be dramatically high" said Ace as she worked on a spelling activity.

"I don't doubt that. The reveal of the identity of the masked figure will likely happen either somewhere near the end of this episode or at some point in the next episode" said Carlos as he focused on a geography quiz.

"Who do you think will disappear in this episode?" asked Danny as he worked on a history timeline puzzle.

"I'm not sure. I think there'll only be a few people that disappear since there aren't many of them left" said Mayabella as she completed a maths worksheet. Throughout the rest of the break the kids continued working on the activities in their work packages hoping to get them done as soon as possible. By the time the next scene was ready they'd all made significant progress. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder then got in place to begin the next scene.

"Scene 2, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder were shown walking over to the cabins planning to start their investigation there.

"I & Keith will check the boys' cabins. Make sure you tell us if you see anything in the girls' cabins" said Elias.

"You got it. Lisette & I will check every nook & cranny" said Kelly.

"If all goes well we'll find something that'll help locate the others" said Ryder in a hopeful voice.

"I bet there are clues scattered around that have been right under our noses the entire time. That'd be kind of embarrassing if that was the case" said Katie as she & Kelly entered the girls' cabins. Elias & Ryder entered the boys' cabins. All 4 of them began searching for any clues or signs that'd lead to answers about where everyone had disappeared to. They checked the bunks, the closets, behind drawers, under the beds & in the windows & doors for anything they could find.

"So far I've got nothing. What about you Keith?" asked Elias as he exited the cabin.

"I didn't see anything either. Let's wait for the girls & see if they came across anything" said Ryder as Elias & himself waited for Katie & Kelly. A few minutes later they emerged from the girls' cabin.

"We looked everywhere but there was nothing" said Kelly as she sighed in disappointment.

"What do we do now?" asked Katie with uncertainty in her voice.

"Let's continue looking around. Maybe there are clues in the other areas of camp" said Elias.

"Good thinking. Where should we all search?" asked Kelly in a curious tone.

"Colby can search the basketball courts & pool, Lisette can search the playground & gym, I'll check the mess hall & bathrooms & Tina-Marie can check the maze & woodland area" said Ryder.

"Excellent. Let's do this" said Katie as she & the others headed out to continue their search. Elias went over to the basketball courts & looked around for any clues & signs. He checked the boundary lines, the hoops, backboards, rings, poles & fences for a lead but unfortunately he found nothing.

"It doesn't look like there's anything here. Let's see what's by the pool" said Elias as he headed over to the pool. He started by checking around the edges before getting in the water & swimming around. Despite his best efforts there was nothing near the pool that helped in the search for those who had disappeared.

"This sucks. There's nothing here either. Hopefully the others are having better luck" said Elias as he hopped out of the pool & went to dry off. Over at the playground Katie was checking every piece of play equipment for leads. The search turned up nothing.

"There's nothing here. Let's try the gym" said Katie as she raced over to the gym. Once she arrived she checked the floor space, the storage area, the equipment & the bleachers for anything. Just as it was at the playground there weren't any clues lying around.

"I don't see anything. I guess there's nothing here either" said Katie as she left the gym. Down at the mess hall Ryder was looking on top of & under the tables, behind the counter, on the floor & along the walls hoping there'd be some kind of lead. He checked every nook & cranny but ultimately came up short.

"This place is clean of any signs. Now to check the bathrooms" said Ryder as he walked over to the bathrooms. Once he arrived he checked all the cubicles, the sinks, the mirrors & the shower stalls but no matter how hard he searched he didn't see anything that'd help.

"No luck. I'm not sure where else I should look" said Ryder as he left the bathrooms. Over by the maze Kelly looked through all the hedges & passageways. She walked through the entire maze looking for clues but her efforts were futile.

"This is literally a case of me going nowhere. I suppose I should check the wooded area now" said Kelly as she exited the maze & headed into the wooded area. She searched amongst the bushes, trees, leaves, twigs, branches & sticks lying around but there wasn't anything unusual lying around.

"Damn it. I got nothing" said Kelly as she came out from the wooded area. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder then met up near the open grassy area.

"I checked literally every last bit of the basketball courts & swimming pool but I found nothing. How did you guys go?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I searched all over the playground & gym only to come up short" said Katie as she sighed in disappointment.

"Looking around the mess hall & bathrooms didn't do much good either. I didn't spot any clues anywhere" said Ryder as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"The maze & wooded area were completely devoid of anything suspicious. What do we do now?" asked Kelly with uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know. There's not really anywhere else we can search" said Elias as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe we should just take it easy & rest. Otherwise we'll end up making ourselves so exhausted we won't want to do anything else" said Katie.

"Good idea. Let's chill by the playground" said Ryder with a smile.

"OK. Let's go" said Kelly as she & the others went to hang out at the playground.

"Cut. Great work guys. We'll have another break before the next scene" said Corey.

Everyone returned to the area near Corey's chair. The kids continued making progress on the activities in their work packages. Soon they'd all gotten at least halfway through them. As soon as the next scene was ready Elias, Katie, Kelly, Ryder, Ella & Ethan got in place by the pool.

"Scene 3, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Ella & Ethan stood in front of the kids ready to explain the activity.

"For today's activity you'll all have to dive into the pool & search for tokens. Each token has a different word on it that represents a prize to be earned for today's reward. You'll have 10 minutes to try & collect as many tokens as possible" said Ella with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Once the 10 minutes are up we'll check the tokens. The tokens you successfully collect will be included in a party to be thrown later" said Ethan as he smiled excitedly.

"Take your marks by the pool & wait for our signal" said Ella as the kids lined up by the edge of the pool.

"Ready? GO" said Ethan as the kids dived into the pool. Almost immediately they began swimming around trying to grab as many tokens as possible. Elias grabbed 6 tokens with 3 in each hand before swimming over & placing them on a nearby table before getting back in the water.

"We can do it guys. I believe in you" said Elias as he continued diving for tokens. Katie, Kelly & Ryder all grabbed several handfuls of tokens at a time before putting them on the table.

"Keep up the good work kids. You're all making good progress" said Ella in an encouraging voice.

"You've still got plenty of time. Go at a steady pace" said Ethan as the activity continued. Katie soon brought back more tokens.

"I think we can get them all if we're fast enough" said Katie as she returned to the pool looking for more tokens. The amount of tokens collected grew bigger slowly as time went by. At the 5 minute mark there were already close to 100 tokens collected altogether. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder continued swimming around trying to collect as many tokens as they could. Ryder soon emerged with some more.

"We've collected heaps of tokens so far. Let's see how much more we can get" said Ryder as he jumped back into the pool. As the final minutes continued to tick away the number of tokens in the pool continued to reduce. With 1 minute left to go Kelly put 2 more handfuls of tokens on the collection table.

"This party is going to be a blast. I can't wait to get it started" said Kelly as she got back in the pool. The last few seconds continued ticking away with the kids swimming around trying to get every last token. Once 10 seconds remained Ella & Ethan counted down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, time is up. Put the last tokens you've grabbed on the table" said Ella as the kids exited the pool & put the tokens they had on the table.

"That was a great effort from all of you. Now that the activity is finished you can go & dry off" said Ethan as Ella & himself began checking the tokens. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder went to dry off.

"How do you think we did?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"I think we did great. Tonight's party will be awesome" said Katie as she smiled in excitement.

"You said it. With all the tokens we collected there's no doubt in my mind that we'll all have a ball of a time" said Kelly in an eager manner.

"Let's hurry up & get dry. I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling cold" said Ryder as he & the others went to go dry off.

"Cut. Well done guys. That was brilliant. We're going to have another break" said Corey.

Everyone returned to the area near Corey's chair with the kids picking up where they left off on their work packages. All of them managed to get the packages completed before the next scene was ready. This allowed them to hang out on the playground for the rest of the break. They spent this time playing on the equipment having a great time. Once the next scene was ready Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder remained on the playground with everyone else being out of shot.

"Scene 4, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder were shown playing on the playground while discussing what to do.

"I've got no idea what we can do regarding the search for everyone that went missing. We've already checked around camp & there aren't any clues, leads or signs anywhere. This search is going nowhere" said Elias as he slid down the slide.

"The culprit must've made sure to clean up any evidence that may have been left behind. That's probably how they're avoiding detection" said Katie as she zipped across the flying fox.

"Where do you think everyone would've gone anyways? There's not really anywhere for them to go" said Kelly as she swung across the monkey bars.

"There's probably a secret hideout somewhere in which they're being held. If that's the case I don't know where it'd be" said Ryder as he spun on the merry-go-round.

"Should we try & see if there is a hideout?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. We'd probably end up disappearing if we went looking for it" said Katie with uncertainty in her voice.

"It's too risky with so few of us left. We all need to make sure we avoid putting ourselves in such a vulnerable position" said Kelly.

"Indeed. The last thing we'd want is to vanish because we let ourselves get caught" said Ryder as he & the others continued to play. The masked figure watched them from afar making sure to stay out of sight. It was planning its next move.

"It's too risky for me to act now. I'll have to wait until those fools are in the right place at the right time. That shouldn't take too long. Soon I'll have them all in my clutches" said the masked figure as it laughed evilly & disappeared.

"Cut. That was brilliant. We're going to have another break before we begin the next scene" said Corey.

The kids went to the playground to pass time while the preparations for the next scene got underway. After preparations finished Elias, Ella, Ethan, Katie, Kelly & Ryder got in place at the mess hall.

"Scene 5, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder were shown eating lunch. The meal included chicken nuggets, potato wedges, cordial & coffee flavored ice cream. The chicken nuggets were juicy & tender which was complimented well with the crumbed skin, the potato wedges were freshly warm & salted to perfection, the cordial was sweet & refreshing which helped with washing down the food & the coffee ice cream was creamy & smooth with a nice taste to it which made it a pure delight to eat. As the kids ate lunch they discussed the possibility that the culprit responsible for the disappearances could be amongst them.

"Out of everyone here there are only a few people that could possibly be the kidnapper. Those people are the 2 remaining counselors, Mr Giuseppe & the camp owners. I don't know who else it'd be otherwise" said Elias as he gobbled down his chicken nuggets.

"Me either. I doubt it's the counselors. It wouldn't make sense for them to cause the disappearances" said Kelly as she ate her potato wedges.

"I have suspicions about Mr Giuseppe. Other than the camp owners we've seen him the least of everyone that's left. That's a huge red flag" said Ryder as he gulped down his cordial.

"I think the camp owners are more suspicious. Other than the very beginning of camp we literally haven't seen them at all. That'd make it easier for them to carry out the disappearances since they've been almost completely absent the entire time" said Katie as she tucked into her coffee ice cream.

"I think we should keep an eye on them all. That way if we notice anything suspicious it'll tip us off about the culprit's real identity" said Elias.

"Good idea. I don't suppose any of you have already noticed any unusual behavior from anyone have you?" asked Kelly in a curious voice.

"No. There hasn't been anything I've seen that'd indicate suspicious activity going on from anyone in camp" said Ryder as he shook his head.

"As long as we remain alert we'll notice strange behavior from anyone" said Katie as she & the others took their trays to be cleaned. Ella & Ethan discussed the situation between themselves trying to think of what to do next.

"So far it doesn't look like there's been much going on that'd help us get to the bottom of this mess. It makes me feel completely hopeless" said Ella as she sighed in disappointment.

"We can't give up. I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to resolve the issue. I know we can do it" said Ethan with an encouraging smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Ella in uncertainty.

"Yes. We'll get through it together" said Ethan as he held Ella's hands to reassure her that everything would be OK. Ella smiled despite still having doubts about the disappearances. Nonetheless Ethan's encouragement made her feel less panicked.

"You certainly know how to make others feel better" said Ella as she smiled & looked deep into Ethan's eyes.

"It comes naturally" said Ethan as he also smiled & looked deep into Ella's eyes. After a few minutes they & the kids left the mess hall to go about the rest of the day.

"Cut. That was phenomenal work guys. Let's get straight to the next scene" said Corey.

Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder went over to where Angel & Terry were. They then got in place to continue filming.

"Scene 6, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Angel & Terry were shown eating from their bowls before going to play.

"What do you feel like playing today?" asked Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail excitedly.

"I don't know. With all the other pups gone I haven't really thought much about playing with anything" said Terry with a look of concern on his face.

"It does feel a bit lonely not having them here. What do you think happened to them?" asked Angel as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell seeing as they all just disappeared out of the blue" said Terry as the kids walked over to them.

"Hey guys. I don't suppose you've noticed anything unusual or suspicious about the people still here at camp have you?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"No not really. Neither of us have a clue as to what's going on" said Angel in an uncertain manner.

"We've tried looking for clues around camp but we didn't see anything" said Katie.

"We didn't see anything either. Do you know who the culprit could be?" asked Terry with uncertainty in his voice.

"There are a few people we suspect but right now we don't have any solid evidence to link anyone to the disappearances" said Kelly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure something will come along soon enough. Anyways do you want to play?" asked Angel with an excited smile.

"OK. How about we play freeze tag?" asked Ryder with a smile.

"I love that game. Let's play" said Terry as he & the others went over to the grassy area. It was decided that Angel & Terry would be it & would have to chase after the others. Once someone was tagged they'd have to stay frozen in place until someone else came along & crawled under their legs allowing them to run around again. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder were given a few seconds to run around before Angel & Terry began chasing after them. They all laughed & smiled as they ran around having a good time.

"You won't be able to get away that easily" said Angel as she chased after Elias & Ryder.

"Soon you'll be frozen in place" said Terry as he chased after Katie & Kelly.

"Catch us if you can" said Elias as he ran around like a serpent trying to avoid getting caught.

"There's no way you 2 will catch all 4 of us that easily" said Kelly as she darted back & forth in an attempt to shake Terry off.

"We'll see about that" said Angel with a confident smirk.

"Eventually we'll catch you" said Terry as he continued chasing the kids around.

"Not if you get too tired" said Ryder.

"We could easily make you 2 stop to catch your breath" said Katie.

"I can say the same for you" said Angel with a smirk.

"Soon you 4 will be way too tired to outrun us" said Terry as the game continued. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder continued running around while Angel & Terry gave chase. It didn't take long for Angel & Terry to start tagging them. Each time 1 of the kids was tagged & frozen in place 1 of the others would come along & unfreeze them by crawling through their legs. The game went on for 30 minutes before everyone became too tired to run around anymore.

"That's the most running I've ever done" said Angel as she panted in exhaustion.

"It feels like we all just ran a marathon" said Elias as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'll say. No other activity has ever left me feeling this tired before" said Katie as she sat on the ground.

"My legs feel like jelly. It's like I can barely move them" said Kelly as she massaged her legs trying to make them feel less sore.

"I think we should probably take it easy for a bit. Let's rest by the pool" said Ryder as he got up & stretched out to loosen his joints.

"Good idea. That's a great way to relax" said Terry as he & the others headed over to the pool to rest.

"Cut. Well done everyone. We're going to take another break to set up the next scene" said Corey.

All the kids went to the playground to hang out & pass time. They ran about having a great time for the entire duration of the break. Once the next scene was ready everyone got in place at the mess hall.

"Scene 7, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder were shown sitting together eating dinner. The food being served included chili con carne, tortilla chips, ginger ale & churros with chocolate dipping sauce. The chili had a bit of a spicy kick to it which complimented the dish, the tortilla chips were a great addition to the meal which allowed them to create chili nachos if desired, the ginger ale had a fizzy gingery taste & the churros had a firm but soft texture with the chocolate dipping sauce making them more of a delight to eat.

"Mexican food is delicious. Chili con carne is my favourite Mexican dish" said Elias as he tucked into his chili con carne.

"I really like the addition of the tortilla chips. It really gives the meal more of a crunch" said Katie as she scooped some chili on a tortilla chip before eating it.

"Indeed. It's like someone's throwing a fiesta in my mouth" said Kelly as she sipped his ginger ale.

"I bet the party after this will have even more spectacular goodies" said Ryder as he dipped a churro in chocolate sauce before gobbling it down. Ella & Ethan stood nearby watching them all eat.

"It looks like they're all excited for the party. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see the set up of it" said Ella with an excited smile.

"Me either. They're going to have a great night tonight" said Ethan in a confident voice.

"Indeed. Mr Giuseppe did a great job cooking all the food. He's 1 talented chef" said Ella.

"He sure is. My hat goes off to him. Nobody can cook food better than him" said Ethan as the kids finished eating. They then took their trays to be cleaned. All of them were excited for the party.

"I'm ready to party the night away. What a great night it'll be" said Elias with enthusiasm in his voice.

"You said it. I bet there'll be all kinds of stuff there" said Kelly in eager anticipation.

"It's all thanks to our efforts in today's activity. We should all be proud of how well we did" said Ryder as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Where's the party being held?" asked Katie in a curious tone.

"It's in the gym. Everything is all set up & ready" said Ella.

"Let's go" said Ethan as he & the others headed over to the gym. In the kitchen Mr Porter was busy checking everything to make sure that all the machinery was properly switched off & that there were no hazards left around.

"So far everything appears to be in place. I put in a lot of hard work cooking all the food today. I'm sure everyone will enjoy the party at the gym" said Mr Porter as he continued checking on everything. Suddenly the lights were switched off leaving the kitchen in pitch black darkness.

"What just happened? I hope it's not a power outage" said Mr Porter as he tried to feel his way around looking for the light switch. He didn't know that the masked figure had turned the lights off & was looking for him in the dark with night vision goggles. As Mr Porter continued feeling around for the light switch he soon came into the sight of the masked figure. The masked figure aimed its tranquilizer gun at Mr Porter before firing a dart at him. Moments later Mr Porter fell unconscious. The masked figure then proceeded to drag Mr Porter away.

"Another 1 bites the dust. Only 2 counselors, 2 pups & 4 campers remain. By the end of the night I should have most if not all of them in my clutches. Nothing can stop the plan from being carried out" said the masked figure as it laughed evilly while continuing to drag Mr Porter away.

"Cut. Let's get straight to the next scene" said Corey.

Elias, Ella, Ethan, Katie, Kelly & Ryder went over to the gym. Once they were in position the next scene was ready.

"Scene 8, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Everyone was shown walking over to the gym. All the kids were excited for the party.

"I'm not sure what to be more excited about. There are so many things I can think of that this party will have" said Elias with an excited smile.

"I bet there'll be all kinds of delicious treats. Thinking about it makes my mouth water" said Katie as she licked her lips.

"I bet the music will have us all grooving down on the dance floor. I can't wait to bust out my best moves" said Ryder in an enthusiastic manner.

"Overall we should all have the time of our lives. The more we enjoy ourselves the better our night will be" said Katie as everyone arrived at the gym.

"Time for you to see what you earned for the party from today's activity" said Ella.

"Get ready for the best party you've ever had" said Ethan as he opened the doors to the gym. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder gasped for joy at what they saw. There was a disco ball & light dispenser set up over the dance floor, the music system was set up automatically to play various songs, the food table contained all kinds of treats including candy, baked goods, soft drinks, hot foods & more, various activities including pin the tail on the donkey, a pinata, mini golf, arcade games & a bouncy castle were set up & colorful decorations such as balloons & streamers were hung up everywhere.

"This is awesome. I wish I had a birthday party as spectacular as this" said Elias as he jumped up & down excitedly.

"It feels fantastic knowing that we earned all this. This is a great reward" said Kelly with a smile of accomplishment.

"It sure is. This party will be like no other party we've ever been to" said Ryder with eagerness in his voice.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started" said Katie as she & the others entered the gym. They started off by playing some of the arcade games before heading to the dance floor & busting out their moves. Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder slid, jumped, spun, twirled, leaped & glided across the dance floor with enthusiasm. After starting to feel tired they decided to rest & grab a bite to eat. Each of them grabbed a plate & piled them with treats before sitting down & eating. Everything they ate tasted delicious.

"This is awesome. I could stay here all night" said Elias as he gobbled down some candy.

"I could too. I wish this party would never end" said Katie as she ate some cake.

"There's so much awesome stuff for us to do. I can't decide what to do next" said Kelly as she gulped down some lemonade.

"Let's try the bouncy castle. That'll be fun" said Ryder as he & the others went over to the bouncy castle. After getting in they began jumping, flipping & bouncing all around. They were all having a blast. As time went by they switched between dancing, eating & having a go at the activities set up. A few hours later the party ended as it was starting to get late.

"OK guys the party's over. It's time for lights out" said Ella.

"I hope you all enjoyed the evening" said Ethan in a hopeful voice.

"We sure did. That was the best party ever" said Elias with an excited smile.

"It sure was. If only we could go back & do it all again" said Kelly as she sighed sadly.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to feel tired. We should probably get some rest" said Ryder as he stretched out & yawned.

"Good idea. All that partying made me tired" said Katie as she & the others headed to the cabins to settle down for the evening.

"Cut. You guys are all doing great. Let's get straight to the last scene of the episode" said Corey.

Elias, Katie, Kelly & Ryder went over to the cabins & changed into their pajamas. They then got in bed ready to finish off the episode.

"Scene 9, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Ryder was shown lying in bed seemingly asleep. Moments later a set of footsteps were heard outside waking him up.

"Who was that?" asked Ryder as he got out of bed & left the cabin to investigate. He could still hear the footsteps nearby.

"Who's there?" asked Ryder as he followed the sound of the footsteps. The footsteps stopped around the corner of the cabins. Ryder slowly walked over uncertain of who it was. When he peeked he saw that it was Katie.

"Lisette what are you doing?" asked Ryder as he tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm trying to see if I can catch the culprit responsible for the disappearances. Want to help?" asked Katie.

"OK. Maybe we'll finally get answers" said Ryder as Katie & himself went looking around camp. They made sure to be extra quiet as they snuck around camp looking for anything that'd help find everyone that went missing. They soon spotted flashlights in the distance.

"Do you think the culprits are over there?" asked Katie with uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't know. Let's check it out" said Ryder as Katie & himself crept slowly over towards where the flashlights were shining. At 1ST it was hard for them to see exactly who it was but as they got closer they realized it was just Ella & Ethan.

"What are they doing?" asked Katie in a confused voice.

"Probably looking for the culprits as well" said Ryder as Katie & himself continued following Ella & Ethan.

"Can you see anything yet?" asked Ella as she looked around with her flashlight.

"Not yet. Right now it feels like we're in a horror movie" said Ethan with a nervous chuckle.

"Let's not start thinking like that. That's the last thing we need right now" said Ella.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. I know we're on the right trail. I can feel it" said Ethan as Ella & he continued walking around. The masked figure watched from behind a tree.

"Everyone knows what happens when you go into the woods at night. Looks like those 4 aren't very smart. It makes them easy pickings" said the masked figure as it quietly crept around unnoticed. After following Ella, Ethan, Katie & Ryder for a few minutes it hid behind a tree & pulled out its tranquilizer gun. The 1ST 2 darts hit Ella & Ethan knocking them both unconscious within seconds. Katie & Ryder gasped in horror upon seeing them fall.

"What just happened to them?" asked Katie in a nervous tone.

"I don't know. Let's have a look" said Ryder as Katie & himself walked over to Ella & Ethan. They picked up the flashlights that'd been dropped & began looking around.

"I can't see anything. This is really freaky" said Katie as she felt a chill down her spine.

"Whatever it was that happened we better act quickly. Otherwise we'll be in big trouble" said Ryder as he shined the flashlight around. The masked figure slowly crept up behind them with the tranquilizer gun in hand. Once it stood behind Katie & Ryder it tapped them on the shoulders. As soon as Katie & Ryder turned around & saw the figure they screamed in terror. Before either of them could do anything they were shot with tranquilizer darts & rendered unconscious. The masked figure then dragged the 4 captives away.

"Only 2 campers & 2 pups remain. There's no way they'll be able to put a stop to the master plan. Tomorrow everything will finally work out in our favour. Things couldn't possibly get better" said the masked figure as it laughed evilly while dragging the captives away unnoticed.

"Cut. That's a wrap for this episode. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow" said Corey.

Everyone proceeded to head to their cabins & turned in for the night. Elias lay in bed thinking about how epic the climax of the story arc would be.

" _Tomorrow's episode will be the most action packed of the entire story arc. It'll be a conclusion that'll have everyone on the edge of their seats anticipating the final outcome. I can't wait to get it done. All the hard work everyone has put into this show so far is astounding. I hope we finish this story arc on a high note"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Cave Confrontation

Friday morning had everyone brimming with excitement. They were all ready to get the last episode of the story arc filmed. Once they had all woken up & got dressed they got straight into setting everything up.

"Today's episode will be the most action packed of them all. I can't wait to get started" said Elias with an excited smile.

"Me either. It's been a fantastic week. Let's finish this story arc on a high note" said Kelly in a confident voice.

"Indeed. We're going to knock it out of the park today" said Elias.

"A kiss for good luck should guarantee that everything goes smoothly" said Kelly as she pressed her lips against Elias'. They held each other close as they happily locked lips. A few minutes later they broke apart & smiled while staring deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kelly" said Elias.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly.

Soon everything was set up & ready to go. The scripts were handed out to allow everyone to read over & memorize their respective lines. Elias & Kelly got in place at the mess hall for the 1ST scene once they'd felt confident over memorizing the script. Corey grabbed the clapper board & held it up to the camera.

"Episode 5, scene 1, take 1 & action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Elias & Kelly were shown entering the mess hall. It didn't take long for them to realize that they were the only campers left.

"I think it's just us & the last 2 pups now. We're going to have to get to the bottom of this today" said Elias with concern in his voice.

"You're absolutely right. It's now or never. Let's get the pups & search for everyone else" said Kelly as Elias & herself left the mess hall & went over to where Angel & Terry were. They were both talking to each other regarding what they could do to help.

"There must be something we can do to bring everyone back safely. I just don't get it. Why is this happening?" asked Angel in a confused tone.

"I don't know either. Whatever's going on we must sort it out before it's too late" said Terry as Elias & Kelly walked over.

"Hey guys. We're going to go look for everyone else. Want to join us?" asked Elias.

"Yes. We all need to figure out what's happening" said Angel.

"Excellent. Let's go" said Kelly as Elias & herself let Angel & Terry out of their enclosure.

"Operation Missing Camp Dwellers is now underway" said Terry as he & the others went to find everyone that was missing.

"Cut. That was a great start to the day. We're going to take a break before we begin the next scene" said Corey.

Everyone headed over to where Corey's chair was. The kids were given the work packages that needed to be done. As soon as they all got their respective packages they got to work. As they went over the activities they discussed what they thought would happen throughout the episode.

"I'm pretty sure this is the episode in which the culprits behind the kidnappings are unmasked. Today's episode will be the most exciting of all" said Katie as she worked on a handwriting activity.

"Indeed. Even though all the episodes up to now have been fun there's no way any of them will compare to the thrills that this episode will have to offer" said Ryder as he completed a phonics exercise.

"As long as everyone works hard we'll breeze through filming today" said Katie in a confident voice.

"I don't doubt that. I'm excited to see how the finished product will look. Seeing all our hard work translate onto the small screen will be a rewarding experience" said Ryder as he & the other kids continued getting the activities in their work package done. As soon as the next scene was ready Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry got in place near the wooded area.

"Scene 2, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were shown walking through the wooded area looking around for clues.

"I have a feeling everyone is somewhere down this way. There's nowhere else I can think of that they'd be" said Angel as she looked up towards the trees.

"Me either. Do you think we'll find some kind of hidden lair around here?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"I don't know. We just need to make sure that we keep our eyes out for anything that'll help our search" said Kelly.

"So far I don't see anything. Hopefully we'll find something sooner or later" said Terry as he & the others continued walking through the wooded area while still looking around for anything unusual. A few minutes later they spotted what looked like a cloaked figure up ahead.

"Do you guys see that?" asked Angel as she pointed towards the cloaked figure.

"Yes. Who do you think that is?" asked Elias.

"I don't know. I haven't seen anyone wearing a cloak like that before" said Kelly as she shrugged her shoulders in uncertainty.

"I don't like the look of it. Something tells me that person is bad news" said Terry as he felt a chill down his spine. The cloaked figure then appeared to notice Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry before running off.

"HEY COME BACK" yelled Angel as she, Elias, Kelly & Terry began chasing after the cloaked figure.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY FROM US THAT EASILY" yelled Elias as the cloaked figure weaved through the trees trying to shake Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry off. They continued giving chase trying to keep up with the cloaked figure hoping it'd lead them to where everyone else had been taken. A few minutes later Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry stopped to catch their breath. None of them knew where the cloaked figure had gone.

"Damn it. I have no idea where that cloaked figure went" said Kelly as she took deep breaths.

"Me either. It looks like we'll have to keep looking around" said Terry as he & the others continued searching through the wooded area.

"Cut. Great job everyone. We'll have another break before the next scene" said Corey.

Everyone returned to where Corey's chair was with the kids continuing with their work packages. Soon they'd all gotten at least halfway through them.

"I feel pumped. That last scene filled me with adrenaline" said Elias with excitement in his voice.

"I feel the same way. That was quite an epic scene to film" said Kelly.

"Indeed it was. I bet the next few scenes will be heaps more thrilling" said Elias in a confident voice.

"I don't doubt that. I'm ready for whatever comes next" said Kelly as she & the others continued with their work packages. Once the next scene was ready Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry got in place in the wooded area.

"Scene 3, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were shown walking around hoping to find the cloaked figure.

"He couldn't have gotten very far. That cloaked figure has to be around here somewhere" said Angel as she sighed in frustration.

"Can you guys see any footprints?" asked Elias as he looked down at the ground hoping to see if there was a trail of footprints to follow.

"No. That makes finding whoever it was a whole lot harder" said Kelly.

"As soon as we find that guy again we're going to get answers as to what's going on" said Terry as he & the others continued walking deeper into the wooded area. A few minutes later they came across what looked like a shack.

"Do you think maybe we'll find him in there?" asked Angel in an uncertain tone.

"Let's check it out" said Elias as he & the others walked over to the door of the shack. They tried the handle & were relieved to see that it was unlocked allowing them to enter.

"Hello is anyone here?" asked Kelly as she & the others looked around.

"I don't think there's anyone here but us" said Terry as he noticed that the shack was filled with different items including animal carcasses, ancient relics, images of ritualistic activity & Latin messages written in what looked like blood.

"This place is creepy. I have a bad feeling about all this" said Angel as she felt a chill down her spine.

"Maybe there's a clue here that'll help us figure out what's going on" said Elias as he looked around for anything that'd be of help.

"Who do you think this shack belongs to?" asked Kelly in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to know" said Terry in a nervous voice. As Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry checked out everything the shack they soon uncovered a hatch on the floor.

"I wonder where that leads" said Angel.

"Let's find out" said Elias as he & the others opened the hatch. Underneath it they saw a ladder leading down into darkness.

"I can't see what's down there. It's too dark" said Kelly.

"Here's a flashlight. That'll help" said Terry as he retrieved a flashlight. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry then climbed down into the darkness unsure of what they'd find.

"Cut. You're all doing well. Time for another break" said Corey.

Everyone proceeded to return to the area near Corey's chair where the kids went on with the activities in their work packages. Soon they were all done allowing them to spend the rest of the break on the playground. A short time later everyone got in place for the next scene.

"Scene 4, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry were shown entering the darkness from the hatch in the shack. After turning on the flashlight they quickly noticed that they were in some kind of tunnel.

"Wherever this tunnel leads I bet we'll find answers to the disappearances" said Angel.

"It'll also help discover who's been responsible for all this" said Elias as he & the others began walking through the tunnel.

"I have a feeling what we find won't be very pleasant" said Kelly.

"I'll say. I dread to think what we'll see" said Terry in a nervous voice. As Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry continued walking through the tunnel they spotted various strange symbols on the walls. They weren't sure what the symbols meant.

"What do you think all these symbols mean?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before" said Elias as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"I bet they're symbols of unpleasant things. I can't imagine what they'd represent" said Kelly as she felt a chill down her spine.

"Me either. The sooner we figure all this out the better" said Terry.

After a few minutes of walking Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry spotted what appeared to be a red glowing light up ahead. It was hard to make out exactly what it was.

"I think that light is either fire or an alarm light" said Angel.

"It's probably fire. I'm not sure what an alarm light would be doing down here" said Elias.

"Maybe we'll find everyone when we reach the light" said Kelly.

"I hope so. I have no intention of sticking around down here" said Terry as he & the others kept walking towards the red light. Eventually they emerged from the tunnel & found themselves in a cave type dwelling. The source of the red light turned out to be a pit of lava. They then noticed that there were 2 cloaked figures standing on the opposite end of the cave.

"There are 2 of them. I didn't see that coming" said Angel in a surprised voice.

"I don't think any of us did" said Elias.

"Where's everyone else? I can't see them" said Kelly as she looked around.

"Let's get those 2 to confess. That'll help get to the bottom of this" said Terry as he & the others crept over to where the 2 cloaked figures stood.

"Looks like we have visitors" said the 1ST cloaked figure.

"They'll make excellent sacrifices along with everyone else" said the 2ND cloaked figure as it chuckled. As soon as Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry reached the cloaked figures they began demanding answers.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Angel in a stern tone.

"Don't worry. They're safe for now" said the 1ST cloaked figure.

"You better let them go. If you don't you'll be in serious trouble" said Elias as he glared harshly at the cloaked figures.

"That's not going to happen. You're all wasting your time" said the 2ND cloaked figure.

"Think again. We're going to save them 1 way or another & you 2 will pay the price for snatching them all" said Kelly.

"There's no way a group of kids & pups will defeat us" said the 1ST cloaked figure as it scoffed arrogantly.

"That's what you think. Give up while you still can" said Terry with a growl.

"No. You 4 idiots are even dumber than we thought" said the 2ND cloaked figure as it & the 1ST cloaked figure revealed their true identities. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry gasped in shock. The cloaked figures were Gustavo & Mayor Goodway.

"It's Cornelia & Valentino DeMarco aka the owners of the camp" said Angel.

"Correct. We were behind the kidnappings all along & until now nobody even knew it" said Gustavo as he smirked evilly.

"I had a feeling you 2 would do this. What are you trying to achieve?" asked Elias with confusion in his voice.

"It's a ritual to appease the Beast of Pinewood. Every year we lure unsuspecting kids & adults to the camp & then 1 by 1 we kidnap them & bring them down here where we sacrifice them in the lava pit to avoid the Beast going on a rampage. We've been doing this for years" said Mayor Goodway.

"You're not going to get away with this. We will save everyone & put a stop to your crazy plans" said Kelly as she scowled at Gustavo & Mayor Goodway.

"I'd like to see you try. The time for sacrifice is upon us" said Gustavo as he pulled a lever revealing everyone else trapped in a cage bound & gagged preventing them from escaping or crying out for help.

"Let them go" said Terry as he angrily snarled.

"Keep dreaming. Say goodbye to your friends" said Mayor Goodway as she pulled another lever causing the cage to start slowly lowering towards the lava pit. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry tried to reverse the switch but it wouldn't budge.

"That switch isn't going to move. Once it's pulled it's locked in place. There's nothing you can do now" said Gustavo with an evil grin.

"You've got front row seats to the sacrifice. Enjoy it while it lasts" said Mayor Goodway as she laughed evilly. Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry panicked as they tried to think of a way to stop the cage from being submerged into the lava.

"What do we do? If we don't act fast they'll all burn to death" said Angel in a panicked manner.

"Maybe we can try & get on top of the cage & swing it over to a ledge so that it doesn't end up in the lava" said Elias.

"Will that work?" asked Kelly in an uncertain voice.

"It's worth a try" said Terry as he & the others raced over to a ledge. Elias & Kelly jumped from the ledge & grabbed onto the side of the cage before climbing up to the top. They then held their arms out to catch Angel & Terry. Angel & Terry jumped from the ledge into Elias & Kelly's arms before being placed down on the top of the cage.

"OK let's do this" said Angel as she & the others began shifting their body weight to try & swing the cage around. It had little to no effect.

"It's not working. There has to be something else we can do" said Elias.

"This isn't good. We need to do something before we burn" said Kelly with panic in her voice.

"I'm not sure what we can do. I think we're doomed" said Terry as he gulped nervously. The cage continued lowering slowly towards the lava pit as Angel, Elias, Kelly & Terry desperately tried to think of a way to save everyone. Unfortunately none of them could think of any solution. As the cage inched slowly towards the lava they held their breath hoping for a miracle.

"It'll take a stroke of luck to save us now" said Angel as she whimpered sadly.

"Unfortunately it seems that you're right. Our fate appears to be inevitable" said Elias with a nervous gulp.

"I don't want to die. This is scary" said Kelly as she shook in fear.

"It was nice getting to know you guys. Thanks for all the fond memories" said Terry as the cage got dangerously close to the lava. Suddenly the cage stopped just mere centimeters above the lava. Nobody was sure what was going on.

"What happened? Why did the cage stop?" asked Angel as she tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know. Maybe the crank attached to the chain was jammed" said Elias as he shrugged in uncertainty.

"That's good. Let's see if we can get everyone free while we still can" said Kelly.

"We better hurry. I don't know how long we have to save us all" said Terry as he & the others scrambled to free the captives from the cage. Back up at the top of the cave Gustavo & Mayor Goodway were confused. Neither of them knew why the cage had stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Gustavo in confusion.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting this" said Mayor Goodway with a shrug of confusion.

"What do we do now?" asked Gustavo in an uncertain voice.

"Don't ask me. I've got no idea" said Mayor Goodway as she shook her head. Back down on the cage Angel began picking at the lock with her claws. It took a few seconds for her to get the lock open allowing the captives to be freed. Elias & Kelly retrieved all the captured campers, counselors & pups 1 by 1 & removed the gags & ropes from them. Soon everyone was freed from the cage.

"Thanks for coming guys. We'd be doomed without you" said Katie with a smile of gratitude.

"Now that we're free let's get out of here before those 2 lunatics up there get the chance to finish what they started" said Ryder as he & the others began climbing up the chain that connected the cage to the crank. They all got back to the top of the cave as Gustavo & Mayor Goodway continued to think of what to do next.

"Crap. They're free" said Gustavo as he growled in frustration.

"This isn't over. You guys aren't going anywhere" said Mayor Goodway with a harsh glare.

"That's what you think. You're going to pay for this" said Ace in an angry tone.

"Let's get them" said Carlos as he & the others charged at Gustavo & Mayor Goodway. They tried to run away but everyone caught up to them. Gustavo & Mayor Goodway were quickly overpowered & restrained by everyone.

"What do we do with them?" asked Danny.

"Let's throw them in the lava so we can avenge everyone they've murdered" said Mayabella as everyone picked up Gustavo & Mayor Goodway.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? PUT US DOWN" cried Gustavo as he & Mayor Goodway were carried over to the edge of the pit.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" yelled Mayor Goodway as Gustavo & she were thrown into the pit. They screamed in horror as they fell towards the lava below. The moment they landed in the lava they cried out in agony.

"IT BURNS. MAKE IT STOP" cried Gustavo as he struggled to escape the lava.

"CURSE YOU ALL. OUR SOULS WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER" yelled Mayor Goodway as Gustavo & she disappeared under the lava.

"Good riddance" said Ella in a satisfied manner.

"I'll say. Those 2 were absolutely insane" said Ethan.

"I agree. Anyways let's get out of here" said Harry.

"Good idea. The sooner we leave the better" said Susie as she & the others headed down the tunnel towards the exit.

"Cut. You all did a fantastic job guys. Let's get straight into the next scene" said Corey.

Everyone got in place at the bottom of the ladder underneath the hatch in the shack. Once they all got in position the next scene began.

"Scene 5, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Everyone was shown emerging from the tunnel back into the shack. Once they were all above ground they left the shack & headed back towards the campsite.

"I'm so glad we're back here again. I was beginning to think we'd never see the light of day again" said Alex as he sighed in relief.

"I had the same thought. It feels good to know that we're safely back here again" said Julius with a smile.

"It sure does. What do you think will happen to the camp with Mr & Mrs DeMarco gone?" asked Justina in a curious voice.

"Maybe someone else will come along & claim ownership making sure nothing bad ever happens" said Precious' Owner as she & the others reached the campsite again.

"After all that insanity I just want to go home. The further away we are from here the safer I feel" said Andy.

"I say we all pack our stuff & get out of here" said Courtney.

"Good idea. Let's go" said Seth as he & the others went to go pack their stuff to leave camp.

"Cut. Well done guys. We're going to take a short break before filming continues" said Corey.

Everyone returned to the area where Corey's chair was. They spent the break having idle conversation with each other. Once the next scene was ready everyone got in place by the cabins.

"Scene 6, take 1, action" said Corey as he smacked the clapper board shut & moved it away from the camera. Everyone was shown packing their things desperate to get out of camp. After they all packed their clothes & personal belongings they regrouped out near the entrance to the camp.

"OK now that we've all gotten our stuff together we just have to wait for the bus to get here" said Timothy.

"I can't wait to get home. I've never felt more excited to go home before" said Virginia.

"Me either. As the saying goes there's no place like home" said Miss Spearwood as the bus pulled up. Everyone proceeded to load up their stuff in the storage compartment before boarding the bus & taking their seats.

"Homeward bound we go" said Mr Porter as the bus drove away from the campsite. Everyone smiled happily knowing that the horrors of the camp were no longer a threat to them.

"Cut. That's a wrap guys. You're all free to go" said Corey.

Everyone cheered happily that they managed to get the 1ST story arc of the show completed. It gave them all a sense of satisfaction.

"I feel so accomplished. I bet future story arcs for this show will be just as epic to film" said Chase as he smiled & wagged his tail excitedly.

"You bet it will. What other story arcs do you think the show will cover?" asked Everest with curiosity in her voice.

"Maybe stories involving ghosts, monsters & other supernatural beings" said Marshall.

"The possibilities are endless. Anyways I don't know about you guys but all this hard work has made me tired" said Rocky as he stretched his body.

"I think we should have a nap once we get back home" said Rubble as he let out a yawn.

"Good idea. We deserve some rest & relaxation after all the work we put in over the last week" said Skye.

"I can't wait to see how the show turns out once it airs on TV. It'll be muy excellente" said Tracker in an excited tone.

"You said it. I can't wait to see it either" said Zuma as everyone proceeded to head home. Angel & Elias went with Carlana, Everest & Jake for another weekend of respite. All of them were feeling worn out from filming the show.

"I've never felt this exhausted before. We definitely earned some relaxation time" said Angel.

"We sure did. Shall we watch some TV together?" asked Carlana.

"Good idea. That'll help make us feel nice & relaxed" said Elias as he & the others went over to the lounge & snuggled up together on the sofa.

"Let's see what's on" said Everest as Jake grabbed the remote & began flicking through the channels looking for something good to watch. He soon came across an episode of Apollo the Super Pup.

"Nothing beats the classics" said Jake as he & the others sat together watching TV. Throughout the rest of the day they all sat together watching TV feeling relaxed from the busy week they had. That night as Elias hopped in bed he thought about how well everyone did over the week.

" _I'm proud of everyone for doing such a fantastic job this week. We all worked hard to get the show started on a high note. As long as we all keep up the good work we'll produce even more fantastic movies, music & TV shows"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
